


Picture Perfect Only In Magazines

by TheYaoiChick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew fame had its cost. Between stalkers and overbearing companies and managers, parents who should have long since disappeared and parents trying to do right by their kids four men try to make a connection work in between in chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collaboration?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HOMRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMRA/gifts).



> First off: this is dedicated to HOMRA, thank you for supporting me through this, and always leaving me sweet messages on my fics, and talking wild ideas with me that inspire me to write and being an amazing friend!
> 
>  
> 
> A lot of artistic license went into the way the companies work. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> A long stream of --- means a scene change!

 

"I need more light!" "Smile a little bigger" "Tilt your head to the right, a little more, really lean into it!"

 

All through out the studio words of this nature rung out. Turn this way, bring water, change into that, no the other one, retouch her makeup, redo his hair. Assistants and managers buzzing from place to place, cameramen barking out orders, makeup artist pulling one person after another into their rooms, clothes being exchanged left and right. Models being turned and positioned, then turned into another and another until the cameraman had gotten their perfect shot. Voices piling up on top of each other it was a wonder that anyone understood what anyone was saying at all. 

 

"Alright, now turn a little to the left, remember look over your shoulder thats it. Hold it just like that!"  

 

Yata Misaki had heard those words a hundred times today. He's been in and out of the dressing room ten times, makeup redone at least fifteen. Turn left, turn right, face forward, look over your shoulder, now the other one, he was starting to get a kink in his neck from having it turned so much! And if it weren't for the hat currently shielding his eyes, he was sure his vision would have gone white an hour ago due to the blinding lights. He supposed it was only luck that he didn't have to smile for this shoot as well or his face would be numb as well.

 

After the photographer got a series of shots he said, "Alright Yata-san, that should be all for today."

 

Standing, he quickly began to stretch. He'd be sitting here for the the better part of four hours in similar positions he was just in, and like hell was he going to get a muscle cramp from not getting as much of the tension out that he could. Waving goodbye to the photographer, he went and quickly exchanged the cloths he was in for his own more comfortable ones and made his way out.

 

Checking his phone as he got into the car the company provides for all the models, he noticed two new voice messages. One from his best friend Fushimi, the other from his and Fushimis shared manager. Checking Fushimis first, which was a simple "call Kishitani-san" he dialed their managers number. Only two rings later, before he could even get out a greeting, his managers voice rang out,

 

"Yata-san? Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. How was the shoot? No wait let me get out the news first, no you should be here in person when I tell you. Bring Fushimi-san and meet me at the cáfe on the corner of Nishiyoma. This is big, big I tell you!" click he hung up. The man had spoken so fast, almost in one breath even, he was lucky he was able to make out the address at all.

 

Deciding it would just be simpler to go back to their shared flat then to call him to meet them there, he told the driver to take him home. Leaning back, he wondered what the 'big news' could be. Most likely another job, but he couldn't figure out what would make that any different from the dozens of other jobs he and Fushimi had done, both individually and together.

 

Pulling up to his building he said, "It shouldn't take that long for Saru to get ready. We'll be out in fifteen minutes," closing the car door behind him he made him way into the building, hoping that Fushimi was actually home and not off doing an errand or something. When he got into their flat, he quickly found he found him sitting in the living room, on his computer. 

 

"Saru! Kishitani wants to meet at a cáfe, apparently he has some big news or something to tell us," Yata said walking over to his friend. Looking him over, he didn't even have to get ready as it looked as if he'd just gotten home himself.

 

Looking over his shoulder at Yata Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance before logging off his computer and going to put his shoes on. Double checking that he had his keys and wallet, they left back to the waiting car. Getting to the cáfe had taken no more than 10 minutes, and spotting Kishitani had been simple too, considering you couldn't miss the blinding white blond hair. Getting to the table he was sitting at they ordered a drink each, tea for Fushimi and a soda for Yata, and Fushimi got right to business. 

 

"What is this so called big news that you have to tell us?" he asked.

 

Smiling, well used to Fushimis attitude and too excited about the news to be dragged down, answered, "You two are aware that the biggest modeling agencies in Japan right now are Homra and Scepter 4 yes?" he asked. Seeing them nod he continued, "these two companies do collaborations when they're trying to win over a big client, usually only with each other but at times with other big name companies such as Jungle and Silver Lining. But for this collaboration they've decided to go to smaller named companies,like our own, and requested the two of you! You both are going to be working with some of the most well known models through out Japan!"

 

"W-what?" Yata stuttered out. He had to have heard wrong, there's no way right? Right he heard wrong. That had to be it. Fushimi glanced at him before turning back to their manager with narrowed eyes. He knew exactly what he heard, and he's hardly as trilled about it as he seemed to be.

 

Still smiling Kishitani said, "You'll both be working with the top models of Homra and Scepter 4, Suoh Mikoto and Munakata Reisi!" 

 

Yata felt as though he was about to faint.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Munakata I'm not surprised at, but who are these kids?" Mikoto asked, looking at the two young faces staring back up at him. 

 

"They're relatively new faces, to the modeling world anyway. Fushimi, the one with the glasses, used to be a child actor until about two years ago when he got into modeling. They've done dozens of shoots together, not unlike you and Munakata, and its easy to tell why," Kusunagi told him with a small smile on his face. Though he did see his point. Like with him and Munakata they have the light/dark contrast about them, along with the bad/good boy image as well, though unlike with him and Munakata, it seemed either could play those roles, and their studio switches it around to give new perspectives. 

 

Running  a hand through his hair he sighed and said, "so when are we doing this?"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"A shoot with Suoh and two new faces is an interesting development," Munakata said, walking along side his manager, Awashima Seri. While forming a collaboration with Homra is nothing new, collaborating with such a small virtually unknown company was unprecedented. 

 

"Yes, but the director thought it would boost sales considering these new faces are making their companies own sales skyrocket. So much so that big name companies are beginning to turn to them instead of us bigger named model agencies," Awashima said glancing down at her phone to look at the sales charts she had pulled up, "it might be because Fushimi Saruhiko used to be a childs star. When he left the acting scene a lot of his fans were distraught, and flocked when they had seen he had still remained in the pubic eye."

 

"He's trying to catch the coat tails of their recent success then, regardless this is sure to be an interesting experience,"  Munakata said with a smile.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" _sigh_ , when are we supposed to do this?" Fushimi asked, seeing as Yata was still in a state of shock. It wasn't as if they could get out of it now. At least the pay will be good.

 

"They're expecting both of you next week on Monday, 8 a.m. sharp. Make sure to leave a good impression, this is going to take me...I-I mean you places! You'll be playing with the big dogs there, so don't embarrass the company," Kishitani said looking between the two with his eyes narrowed, before standing and making his leave.

 

Shaking his head, Fushimi stood dragging Yata up with him and started leading him back to the car. He'd have to do some research, he always wanted to know who exactly he was working with, and seeing as Yata still hadn't come to, he'd have to be the brains for both of them during this experience.


	2. The Greeting

Over the last week, Fushimi poured over any news relating to Mikoto and Munakata. From news sites and interviews, to blog sites and message boards. Anything and everything that would give him a clue on what he and Yata should expect. From what he's gathered, Munakata is the sort who keeps things professional and doesn't associate much with the other models. Always has a polite smile but apparently intimidating to the other models he works with. They shouldn't have a problem in that regard. Suoh Mikoto on the other hand.... It seemed as if he did the most minimum of work that he could get away with,  was known to have a temper so like Munakata he intimates the other models he works with. He was someone that he'd have to keep an eye on, especially around Yata. The last thing they needed was Yata getting into a fight with a widely known model just because their tempers clashed.

 

 Interestingly enough, the thing that gave the most results, that seemed to pop up everywhere was that the two had a sort of friendly rivalry going on. And that's using the word friendly loosely. But it seemed despite that, or maybe even because of it, they get paired for more collaborations than any one else in either agency. Looking at some of the shoots they had done together previously, he could see the appeal to the public in a sense that they wanted two hot mysterious guys to look at, especially when one looked like a model student, the kind that would easily have been student body president, and the other a straight delinquent. 

 

"Didn't you tell me once to take everything you read about celebrities on the Internet with a grain of salt?" he heard Yatas voice say from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his friend standing in the door way arms crossed, eye brow raised waiting for an answer. Clicking his tongue he turned back to his computer and said,

 

"I still stand by that advice. But that's advice on if you want to know anything about them personally. I'm not looking for personal, I'm looking for the mask they wear while working since that's what we'll be dealing with for as long as this collaboration last."

 

 _'I knew he had trust issues, especially about anyone in the public eye, but to automatically assume they're wearing a mask all the time? Not that any of the ones he's meet has proven him wrong. Maybe these guys might be the ones to change that. Keh I won't hold my breath though,'_ Yata thought. 

 

 Sighing, Yata went over to his friend and looked over to see what he was currently reading. He was reading a message board, which Yata couldn't understand how that would help since most likely none of these people have even met either man, but read the first line of posts he saw:

 

  
**HoMrAS4Babe** : I'm telling you they hate each other everyone knows it! God!

**Mrs. Suoh Mikoto** : They totally have chemistry, you know they're banging after shoots

**Red_Hot_Flame** : Pls! Mikoto is totally banging his cameraman Tatara! Why do you think he's the only one not to quit after working with him ;)?

 

Before he could read any further, Fushimi clicked out of the page moving on to a celebrity news blog. Raising an eyebrow he looked down to his friend and asked,

 

"What does that have to do with their work faces?"

 

"You're always going to hit dead ends Misaki. The trick is wading through rumors like those and getting any truth you can find," Fushimi answered back. 

 

Shaking his head, Yata left the room leaving Fushimi to his research. Some how, he got the feeling he wouldn't understand no matter how much he explained it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Monday finally came, and Yata felt as if his stomach was still back at the cáfe. Their car pulled up at Homra's building, apparently when the two agencies collaborate they switch buildings each time, and Yatas jaw hit the floor. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, he looked up at the tall building attempting to make a guess on how many floors where there. He got to twenty before Fushimi grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him along into the building. 

 

"Stop gawking like you're an amateur. We're going to be coming back here for awhile, you have plenty of time to stare at it like an idiot later," Fushimi said still having a hold on his shirt.

 

"Let go Saru! Kishitani said don't embarrass the company, and I'm pretty sure you leading me around by my shirt counts as embarrassment," Yata said trying to pull out of Fushimis grib. Like hell the first impression he'd leave with these big time people is a kid being lead around or worse, a puppy trying to escape its leash. 

 

"Fine, just try and act like you know what you're doing. I know it's hard for you but this is important," Fushimi said letting go. Walking towards the elevator he pushed the up button, not bothering to wait for Yata to fix his shirt before rushing to towards him before the door shut. Just barely making it in, Fushimi pressed the twenty button and folded his arms as Yata leaned against the opposite wall, watching as the number slowly rised. Stopping on floor fifteen, the doors opened and in walked a blond man carrying what looked like a box full of lenses. 

 

"Hello! Haven't seen you two around here before. Are you new? I'm Totsuka Tatara nice to meet you," he rattled off as Yata moved over to Fushimis side as the blond, Tatara, took up his old spot.

 

 _'So this is the only photographer that can stand working with Suoh Mikoto'_ Fushimi thought. 

 

"Um nice to meet you too? I'm Yata and this is Fushimi, we don't work here we're just here for the collaboration," Yata told him, tilting his head in confusion. Not that Fushimi could blame him, it wasn't every day that a stranger starts rattling off questions to you. Well, not unless they were poparrazi anyway.

 

"Oh! You're the new faces that are making the sales market boom. I over heard King talking about it with Izumo, don't worry Izumo has already told him not to scare you guys too much. The director would have his head if he ran off another model," Tatara said with a smile.

 

_'King?' _they both thought in confusion. Hearing the ding of them arriving on their floor gave them an excuse to not have to give a response. Grabbing Yata by the wrist, Fushimi walked over to Kishitani, who hadn't told them he was going to be there, so they could get this over with as soon as possible.__

__

__"Oh Fushimi, Yata! You're right on time! Come here I wanna introduce the people you'll be working with," Kishitani said waving them over. Standing beside him was a blond man, who waved at Tatara as he made his way over to the camera stand, and woman who was looking through her phone. Seeing the two, they each called out to their respective model to come over, Fushimi assumed they were their managers then._ _

__

__"Let's get the introductions under way, we have a lot to get done today so we do not have time to waste. Kishitani-san, since we've gotten acquainted with you already there's no reason for you to join," the blonde woman said._ _

__

__"After you Seri-chan," the blond man said smiling over at her. Huffing she looked over at Fushimi and Yata and continued,_ _

__

__"My name is Awashima Seri, the manager of Munakata Reisi. Seeing as we have a lot of work to cover, and not nearly enough time to do it in I ask that you remain professional and give your top performance."_ _

__

__Fushimi felt his eye twitch, barley noticeable but still there, over the condensation in her voice. As if he and Yata were amateurs, just kids doing their very first shoot. Knowing that his friend hated it just as much as he did, but was a lot more vocal about it, he steped in front of him just barely so he could reach behind him and place a hand on his wrist, their sigh for internalize it then blow up at home._ _

__

__"Awashima-kun, there's no need to be rude," Munakata said to her with a polite smile before turning back to the boys, "I am Munakata Reisi, its a pleasure to be working with you."_ _

__

__"I'm Kusunagi Izumo, Mikotos manager. Like Munakata so eloquently put it, it's a pleasure to he working with you," Kusunagi said with a smile before turning to the red head and said, "Mikoto, come say hello."_ _

__

__Looking over at them he gave each of them a once over before he said,_ _

__

__"Ah, are you sure they're even old enough to be in the business. They look like they belong in a school," Mikoto said with a bored look in his eye. Yata clenched his fist while Fushimi tightened his grip on his wrist._ _

__

__"Mikoto," Kusunagi said with a warning tone. They really couldn't afford him setting off another model. Looking at his friend, Mikoto narrowed his eyes before smirking and went back to the couch he'd been laying on when they boys arrived._ _

__

__"This is going swimmingly already," Munakata said, eyes sparkling in amusement. Having these two around was definitely going to be an interesting experience._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments very appreciated~
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!


	3. First Shoot and Child Actors

After the disastrous introduction, everything quickly became a blur of motion. Lights being adjusted, the models being pulled over for make up and handed cloths to wear. The cameraman, apparently the rumor that Mikoto only worked with Tatara was true, was setting up the camera and testing its settings. The whole dance that Yata and Fushimi were experts in preforming. Glancing over, Yata saw that Mikoto had only just finished getting changed into the first outfit they wanted him to wear; a silk black button up shirt with the first three buttons undone with tight black jeans along with a simple chain necklace. Taking the seat to the far right, a seat over from Yata, the makeup artist and hair dressers swarmed so they would have him done in time. Looking two seats over from Fushimi, he saw that Munakata was about done with getting makeup put onto his face, wearing a gray vest over a black shirt and also wearing black jeans.

 

Looking down at himself, plain white t-shirt with cargo pants and short sleeve dark red hoodie pulled over it and then glancing over to Fushimi, also wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans and a blue jean jacket pulled over it he couldn't help but wonder just what kind of setting they were going for. While it was well know that Homra had a rather _particular_  way of doing things, Scepter 4 usually kept to the usual rules while popping out amazing results regardless simply based on the good looks and charisma of the models. He still couldn't fully wrap his head around the fact that they were working with top name models who have been playing the game for years.

 

"Alright, lets have Fushimi and Munakata first shall we?" Tatara said with a clap of his hands, smile wide on his face. Yata watched as they were moved into position after position, though his favorite had to be the one where they had them on a couch, Munakata having a book in his hands while glancing up at the camera, and Fushimi sitting on the arm of it, arms crossed and body turned slightly so the camera just barley could see both sides of his face. Though what really caught his attention, was that between each take Munakata would just stare at Fushimi with a look that Yata couldn't explain. And he only did it when Fushimi wasn't looking so it wasn't as if he could ask him about it either. 

 

It wasn't long before Yata was called to take shots with Mikoto, and if he hadn't of been a professional it would have gotten awkward real fast due to his face becoming as red as a tomato. Why Tatara had them touching more then Munakata and Fushimi had, at least that's how it seemed to him, he couldn't tell you. Hands on shoulders while pretending to look like they were talking to each other, shoulders touching while looking off to the side in Yatas case and into the camera for Mikoto, a hand in his hair while looking over the prop book that Munakata had had before hand. In fact the only one he thinks they weren't touching in was the one with Mikoto having his a thumb through his belt loops while wearing a smirk while Yata had his own hands behind his head, wearing the best boyish smile he could muster. 

 

After them, Mikoto and Munakata were next in taking shots, and it was an interesting experience to watch to say the least. When the camera was on, they could give each other soft looks or haughty smirks. They could look like the best of friends, and if you look in a certain way the look in their eyes could pass for lovers. But as soon has the camera shut off, or at the very least was no longer on them, they couldn't stand each other and made it known by moving as far away from each other as possible. 

 

When it finally came for Yata to do shoots with Fushimi he was in his most radiant state, this he could handle. Even if Tatara did have them doing as much touching as when he was shooting with Mikoto, he didn't get those nervous flutters in his stomach, didn't have to control his heartbeat so blood didn't rush to his cheeks. Fushimi was safe, he could be natural with Fushimi. Even when Tatara had Fushimi throw his jacket over his shoulder while Yata held on to his wrist, pointing into the distance as if they were going somewhere, both with fond looks that didn't even need to be practiced, this was safe.

 

"Alright, let's take five everyone! After that we'll move on to shots of all four of you," Tatara said, moving his face away from the camera. 

 

Taking a drink from his water bottle he didn't see Kusunagi approach until he said, "You and Fushimi sure seem close. Were you childhood friends?"

 

Turning towards him Yata blinked rapidly at him before placing a hand on the back of his head and said, "No, we've only known each other for maybe two years. I mean, I know we're close, he's my best friend, but no we haven't known each other that long."

 

"I never would have guessed that you've only known each other a couple of years. With how comfortable you both are with each other, comfort that usually takes many years to achieve, I would have guessed at least ten years," Kusunagi said surprised himself. He had noticed earlier during their rather awkward introduction how Fushimi had moved in front of Yata and stopped him from making a scene, and how natural they had seemed in the shoot. Obviously some of that was pure professionalism, but they gave off that air of this is no different then how they'd act out in their day to day lives. Before Yata could respond they heard a commotion coming from the door. 

 

In walked a beautiful woman, tall and well dressed in a dark green pencil skirt, white blouse and dark green jacket. The only thing keeping it from being a perfect picture was the ice cold look in her eyes and a set straight line in her lips. Ignoring the people who stared at her in confusion, wondering who she was and why she was here, she glanced around the room until they landed on the one she was looking for. Following her eyes, Yata and Kusunagi found Fushimi with his eyes narrowed, his lips set in a deep scowl and his body straight and visibly tense. Who ever this woman was, she obviously had bad blood with him. 

 

Walking up to him he was quick to say, "What do you want?" 

 

Narrowing her eyes at him she said back, "Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Glaring back at her, he opened his mouth to reply but she glanced around the room in obvious distaste and continued on with, 

 

"You threw away a successful career as an actor, for this? I've been here since you and that boy walked in. And I must say I'm not impressed, is all you have to do is stand around and look pretty to get a pay check here? I suppose your not all that different from that man after all," 

 

A jolt went through his body, eyes widening in shock. Glaring at her, he shouldn't have been surprised at the low blow. It was her typical ammo against him after all.

 

"Being an actor served it's purpose, once that was over I no longer needed to continue it. Besides, we both know why you're really interested in my choice of employment," Fushimi said crossing his arms.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**It was another one of his moms fancy parties. Everyone pretending to like each other so they can get ahead, wearing thier best cloths and jewels to flaunt thier success. Of course, seeing as his mother was the host he was being forced to attend to keep up appearances, god forbid she be seen as a horrible mother. After being shown around the all the important associates, she sent him off the the side wall, out of the way but still seen. Pulling out his handheld game, he tried to tune them out as much as he could, like he always did when forced to attend one of these. He only hoped _that_  man didn't show, like he's done so many times before just to get a rise out of her.**

**It wasn't long after that she sent him away, not even ten minutes, that an older blonde woman was standing over him. Tilted head, eyebrows furrowed, lips in a straight line, and a hand under her chin being supported by the crossed arm underneath it, he felt as though he was a piece at an auction that she was thinking about bidding on. Reaching out, she grabbed his chin and began turning his head left, right, tilting upwards them repeating. Seeing the woman by him, Kisa rushed over, most likely since she doesn't want to risk him embarrassing her.**

**"Shinohara-san, is something the matter? Did he disturb you?" Kisa asked.**

**Not turning for examining his face she said, "Of course he hasn't. He's a very well behaved child. One with a pretty face as well, have you ever considered having him audition for television roles? Or simply commercial ones?"**

**Blinking slowly, she glanced down at him with a considering face. On one hand it would mean not having to come to the house nearly as often to give the impression that she does see him once in a while plus having a famous child actor for a son could only raise her own reputation as well. But on the other, she simply just didn't have the time or patience to deal with auditions and managing what he's doing. Though the more she thought about it, the more she figured she could just get one of the maids to take him to auditions and hire a managers to take care of all his projects. She asked him,**

**"Do you want to do acting?"**

**Thinking quickly, being an actor would mean he wouldn't be here as often meaning he wouldn't see _him_  as often, he nodded in agreement. He'd do anything if it meant seeing _that man_  less often.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sitting in another audition lobby room, looking over the script they wanted them all to repeat Fushimi was already beginning to get a headache. Children screaming, children crying, parents scolding, parents offering encouragement, children trying to recite their lined by heart. Looking over to the maid that had been forced to bring him here, looking bored and eyes starting to drop into sleep, he returned his eyes to the paper in his hand as names began to be called out.**

**One after the other, children were lead into the room, then came back out some with confident smiles, others with frowns and bodies trembling with nerves. One boy in particular looked as if he were going to puke and his father, at least Fushimi assumed it was his father, rubbed his back saying there was no reason to be nervous since there was no way he didn't get the part.**

**Soon he was called in, and he recited the words perfectly as they wanted them to be. They said they'd call in two to three weeks if he had gotten the part.**

**One week later he had gotten the call.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Looking around the room and seeing the stares, quickly becoming aware of how this could affect her reputation Kisa said with narrowed eyes daring him to embarrass her further, "I think we should move this conversation somewhere more private. Let's return home now."

 

Yata, overhearing it since they were hardly being quite walked over and said, "He can't, I lost my keys so he has to help me back in with his."

 

Looking over at him Fushimi almost sighed in relief, almost since he didn't want to give her the satisfaction, while she looked at him disdainfully before saying, "He can simply give you his so you can return to this apartment of yours."

 

Wanting this conversation to be as over with as quickly as possible Fushimi cut in with, "If he has my key, how am I supposed to get into our apartment when this little conversation of yours is over? I have no interest in continuing this with you at any rate, and we have to continue the shoot soon so if you would excuse us, we must be getting back to work. And you should go now."

 

Affronted, but not willing to make a scene, she narrowed her eyes at him once more before turning around and left the room.

 

"I'm surprised you were able to read the social cues to get her to go away. Nice excuse," Fushimi said once he was sure she was gone. Blinking slowly at him before tilting his head Yata said,

 

"Social cues? It wasn't an excuse, I really don't have a key!"

 

"Why didn't you tell me you lost your key?" Fushimi asked. Honestly, he should have known better than to think Yata would come up with an excuse to get him out of that situation. He's way to honest for his own good.

 

"You were already impatient to leave!" Yata growled out at him. Before Fushimi could say anymore, Tatara called out that he was ready for them to finish the shoot. Putting their professional faces back on, Fushimi though to himself that he'd nag about it to Yata later.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a long day between the shoot and seeing that woman, all Fushimi wanted to do when they got home was crawl into bed and sleep for ten hours. At least. As he was taking off his shoes, he caught sight of the over head light being reflected off of metal. Looking closer, he saw it was Yatas key, easily identified by the pineapple charm he kept on it.

 

"We should have your eyes checked Misaki, your key is here on the floor," Fushimi said, leaning over to pick it up. Ignoring his friends stuttering and denial that they hadn't been there when they left, he handed him the key then wished him goodnight as he went to his room. He supposed he was lucky Yata wasn't paying attention to his surroundings today, or else he wouldn't have had an excuse to avoid that woman.


	4. A Meet Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how private rooms are done in Japan, so artistic license was taken in to that ^^;.

It had been two months since the start of the collaboration. Since then, they had done four more shoots, luckily less eventful then their first had been. Just as lucky that Kisa hadn't shown up since. Having just finished up their latest shoot, Yata and Fushimi walked over to where Mikoto and Munakata where waiting for them. After three weeks of working together, the four of them had started getting lunch or dinner depending on the time together. It had been Munakatas idea, saying that to build up a more natural presence with each other, they should get to know each other more. And for the most part it worked. 

 

They learned that Mikoto had dropped out of high school at sixteen and entered the business with Kusunagi and Tatara, who had been his childhood friends. Though Kusunagi went to school to learn managing and Tatara had gone to collage for photography. And they learned that Munakata only entered the business after finishing collage, getting a degree in modeling which the other three didn't even know existed. Yata told them about how he barley graduated high school by the scrape of his teeth, and figuring he didn't think he'd last at a real job that would take him anywhere when he got scouted by the modeling agency he jumped at the chance. Mikoto and Munakata learned that the reason Fushimi quit acting and got into modeling was because of Yata. 

 

They learned about the hobbies they kept; Munakatas liking to puzzles, Fushimis habit of looking into coding, and Yatas great love of video games and skateboarding. They learned small inconspicuous habits that the others did such as when Munakata adjusted his glasses whenever something amused him, Yata rubbing the back of his head whenever he's nervous or confused, the fact Fushimi clicked his tongue at the slightest annoyance and how Mikoto fiddled with his lighter when ever something managed to annoy him enough. Almost as if wanting to set whatever it was that did so on fire.

 

Mikoto and Munakata learned that Fushimi never ate vegetables and that Yata didn't like milk, and the two fought over the subject continously. The first time they went out they learned that Yata couldn't properly talk to a girl without blood rushing to his face, something they found Fushimi to relentlessly teased him for. Yata and Fushimi learned that while their different personalities caused them to clash, Mikoto and Munakata in no way hated each other. In fact, when Yata had unintentionally let it slip of what he and Fushimi saw on the message boards before they met, Mikoto had only smirked while Munakata chuckled while explaining that was nothing more than an Internet rumor. Though if you had asked Yata or Fushimi two months ago they definitely would have said the opposite, and that the two men in fact couldn't be around each other. Especially during the first shoot, where they'd go off into different corners as soon as the camera shut off. Apparently they had just been having a quote unquote bad day.

 

Though that said nothing for when Mikoto began to twitch when Fushimi brought up the rumor that he was sleeping with Tatara. 

 

"I'm pretty sure Izumo would have a problem with that," he had told them. Apparently the two men had been in a relationship for two years. 

 

"The rumor was started most likely because of his insistence on calling you King. Even to complete strangers," Munakata had said. Mikoto just strugged, and said people should mind their own business and that Tatara has been calling him that since they met. 

 

For this time they decided to go to a simple sushi bar in easy walking distance of the studio. Quickly asking for a private room, and paying upfront for it, they were lead into the back and asked to patiently wait for someone to take their order. Sitting in silence until a waiter came and went, only then did they begin to relax.

 

Leaning back Mikoto sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking towards Munakata and saying, "Are you going to the meet up?"

 

"Of course. What kind of message would it send if I didn't attend one of the biggest events that Homra and Scepter 4 throws? I take it that once again, you will not be in attendance?" Munakata asked with a small polite smile on his face. Before Mikoto could answer, though they could take a good guess with the raised eyebrow shot Munakatas way, Yata asked with a tilted head,

 

"A meet up? A meet up of who?"

 

Looking over seeing the confused face of not only Yata but also Fushimi, though Fushimi hid it better if it weren't for the small signs of his head just barley tilted and eyes slightly widers you wouldn't think he cared, Munakata went to explain.

 

"To put it simply, it is a gathering of all of Homras and Scepter 4s top models, along with managers and cameramen who are close to them. Each model is also aloud a plus one, which needless to say is used for anyone not in the business whom therefore would have been invited anyway, though Homra makes more use of it then Scepter 4 does," he said.

 

Before another word could be said, a waiter came back and placed their orders in front of them. A plate of fatty tuna for Munakata, a plate of king crab rolls for Mikoto, a plate of Tamagoyaki for Fushimi and a plate of salmon rolls for Yata. While eating, they held off talking and centered themselves in their own thoughts. Mostly centered around the meet up. 

 

 _'Why is it no news of these meet ups came up in my search? I wasn't though enough,'_ Fushimi thought irritated.

 

 _'It might be unorthodox, but they are collaborating with us so it's only just that they be aloud to attend, and with both of our companies habit of throwing elaborate parties there should be more than enough to accommodate them as well,'_ Munakata thought. 

 

 _'If it wasn't for the fact that she wants to go I wouldn't be coming to this useless meet up. At least with the newbies there it'll a little more entertaining,'_ Mikoto thought not realizing his bored face was quickly becoming overcome with a smirk. 

 

 _'A meet up of all the top models in both Homra and Scepter 4? How do they handle that many people? And some of them are really attractive too...arugh don't think of that! But it would be nice to just go out and have a relaxing night out with other people in the business, so they know what you're going through and not trying to hound you like if you went, well anywhere else,'_ Yata thought. 

 

When they finished eating, and got up to pay for their food Munakata said, "Just so there is no confusion, you both are invited to come to the meet,"

 

Mikoto turned, eyebrow raised to ask why he even brought it up when it was obvious, when he saw the shocked look on Yatas face and the raised eyebrow on Fushimis.

 

"I thought you said this was a meet between the top models of Homra and Scepter 4?" Fushimi asked.

 

"It is, and you both are in a collaboration with both companies and are becoming top models yourselves so it is only natural that you shall attend as well," Munakata answered. While Fushimi and Munakata talked about how it did or didn't make sense for Fushimi and Yata to attend, Mikoto walked over to Yata who was still in shock and placed a hand on his chin to close his gaping mouth.

 

"It's up to you guys if you want to attend or not, but it would be a lot less boring if you did," he said smiling down at him, hand still holding his chin. 

 

"O-of course I'll come! Should be fun, right Saru?" Yata asked, turning towards his friend making Mikoto drop his hand away from his face, which he still could have swear was bright red.

 

Turning from his conversation with Munakata, he clicked his tongue and said, "If Misaki is going, then I suppose I'm going as well. Someone has to keep him out of trouble,"

 

Ignoring his friends angry tirade, he looked to Munakata who said,

 

"Excellent, it's being held two weeks from now. Be sure to have a suit ready by then."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Four days later, Fushimi and Yata decided it was time to get fitted for suits and went to the most well known high end fashion shops in the city. Walking in, quickly waving off the man who hurried over to ask if they needed assistance, they went over to the mens section and began looking through the different suits.

 

"Mikoto, what about this one?" 

 

Turning to where the voice came from, they easily spot the head of bright red hair looking down at someone they couldn't see due to the clothing rack.

 

"Should we go say hello?" Yata whispered. 

 

"Tsk just go say hello of you want to," Fushimi said back.

 

"What if he doesn't want to be bothered?" Yata asked, still whispering. 

 

"Are the two of you always together? What a deep friendship," a deep and amused voice said from behind them. Slowly turning they see the amused face of Munakata.

 

"What are you doing here? I woulda thought you would have gotten a suit back when you first when this meet up was happening," Yata said.

 

"I did preced to get a suit tailored as soon as the date for the meeting was released, which is why I am here now to pick it up," Munakata said smiling down at him.

 

"Just our luck that we come the same day you both are here," Fushimi mumbled under his breath. Other than Yata, he had never cared to spend time with anyone outside doing the job, and now it seemed he saw these two on an almost daily bases. It didn't help that they knew how to flustered him way to easily, he was starting to get the same tingles in his stomach around them that he did around Yata. Which made seeing them just about everyday an even more awkward affair, since both are more likely to notice then his oblivious best friend. Before Munakata or Yata could answer a voice called out,

 

"Hello Reisi."

 

Turning towards the voice, they see Mikoto walking their way with a young silver haired girl beside him.

 

"Hello Anna, Suoh," Munakata said, smiling down at the girl.

 

"You people are too noisy," Mikoto said tiredly.

 

"I know you don't make a habit of being polite Suoh, but you would think you would want to set a good example for your daughter," Munakata said, small polite smile that was borderlining a smirk on his face.

 

"Daughter?" Yata asked confused, looking between the two and not seeing any resemblance. Shooting a glare at Munakata for his comment, Mikoto turned towards Fushimi and Yata and said,

 

"She's my adopted daughter. An old friend had an accident, and she had no where else to go other than some greedy pigs who wanted her inheritance so I took her in," Mikoto said.

 

"I like living with Mikoto," Anna said smiling up at them. Blinking slowly, they both smiled back down at her, though Fushimi tried to hide by turning his head.

 

"Aren't you going to introduce them Suoh?" Munakata asked.

 

Glaring at him again he pointed to each man as he said, "These are the two new newbies we're doing the collaboration with. Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki."

 

"It's nice to meet you," Anna said smiling at them.

 

"O-oh it's nice to meet you too!" Yata said, nudging Fushimi until he said the same.

 

"So what are you two looking for here?" Fushimi asked.

 

"Her dress, she's coming to the meet up," Mikoto answered. 

 

"You, looking for a dress? I mean no offense Suoh, but other than what your manager puts you in your fashion sense leave much to be desired. Why don't I help her find one?" Reisi asked. Before Mikoto could refuse, he felt a tugging on his hand and looked into the wide sparkling eyes of his daughter. Sighing he said,

 

"Fine, just no blue got it?"

 

"Of course. Fushimi, why don't you come with us? I believe I saw a suit that would suite you perfectly," Munakata said looking over towards the man. Fushimi looked down towards Yata who shrugged, Fushimi sighed before walking off with Munakata and Anna.

 

"I never would have guessed you had a daughter," Yata said once they were out of earshot. 

 

Looking down at him, he ran a hand through his hair before saying, "Neither would I. I'm not exactly father material."

 

Turning towards him Yata said with a tilted head, "I dunno, she seemed happy so you can't be horrible right? She said she was happy to be with you."

 

"Not being horrible and being good are two different things," he answered back reaching a hand into his pocket for a cigarette before remembering this store had a no smoking policy and groaned.

 

"Well, isn't the fact that you're worried about it shows that you're not a bad parent?" Yata asked confused. _'Are all parents like this?'_ he thought. 

 

Glancing down at him, Mikoto started chuckling before ruffling Yatas hair and said, "Fair point kid."

 

Yata felt his cheeks warm, though he couldn't tell if it was because of anger at the kid comment or because of the hand going through his hair and gentle smile on Mikotos face or even if it were just due to Mikoto himself who gave him the same shiver of excitement everytime he could get Fushimi to laugh or when he got flutters in his stomach when Munakata compliment when he did something particularly well.

 

"While they're off looking for Annas dress and Fushimis suit, why don't I help you find your own suit?" Mikoto asked.

 

"Yeah! Yeah that'd be great!" Yata said, smile so big it was making his cheeks hurt. Chuckling, Mikoto grabbed his arm and began leading him to where some suits his size were.

 

"Hopefully we find one before they're done," Mikoto said with a smirk.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After finding suits for Yata and Fushimi and a dress for Anna, they went and got them tailored and were told that it would be three days until they were ready. After they were finished they split off from Mikoto and Anna, denying Yatas offer of dinner saying they had to get home in time for when Annas tutor showed up, and went back to their own flat with Munakata. When they got there though, they noticed an envelope signed to Fushimi had been taped to their door. Peeling it off the door, they walked inside as Fushimi began to read it to himself.

 

Seeing his face become pale, Yata quickly snatched the paper from him and asked, "Saru? Saru, you okay? What is it?"

 

"Just...look at the note if you wanna know that badly," Fushimi said. Skimming through it, cause Yata didn't have the patience to completely read through it when his best friend looked as though he was going to puke, and quickly became pale himself.

 

"Shit I thought you stopped getting these! Shit...um common, sit down you look like you're about to pass out. Shit here take this!" Yata said shoving the note at Munakata while leading Fushimi over to their couch. Watching Yata begin to rub his rub his back and keep reminding him to breath, Munakata couldn't help but read over the note himself instantly noticing it wasn't hand written but typed;

 

**Hello my little monkey. It's been awhile since you came and visited me. You know how boring it gets here all alone. Don't you wanna play with the rubics cub with me anymore? Or maybe go and find some more ants to play with. We can even invite that cute little friend of yours you always have tagging along! I'm sure he'd love to join in on our games. We can even play with the fireworks just like we used to. Maybe even go on a camping trip, see if we can find some bears. You've always been a good runner haven't you?**

**How long are you going to play at this actor business? Oops I'm sorry, I forgot your playing a pretty face in the modeling business now aren't you? Did acting become too hard? Or maybe Kisa is becoming to demanding again. It's okay, you can always come home. You know I'll always be here for you. And little whats her name has finally stopped asking for you, Aya I think her name was. I suppose she finally saw how worthless you truly are. It's only a matter of time before the little boy toy you've been toying around with begins to see the same. Just remember, when he does and you're done with this worthless game you're playing, I'll always be here willing to play along.**

 

Seeing that was the end of the note, no signature or any indication of whom it came from, he looked up to see Fushimi with his glasses off and his head in Yatas lap, still rubbing soothing circles on his back. Walking over to the two, and setting the note aside on the counter as he did so, he asked,

 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

Looking up at him Yata said, "Um yeah, yeah actually could you maybe sit with him for a minute? I'm gonna go ask the doorman if anyone suspicious has been in today and then get him a cold rag."

 

"Of course," Munakata said switching places with Yata, afterwards Yata made a beeline for the door after making sure Fushimi was okay with him leaving for the moment. 

 

"You must think I'm completely pathetic. Getting this upset over a stupid note," Fushimi said once Yata had shut the door, not moving from his position on Munakatas lap so he could hide his face.

 

"Not at all. I admit I don't know the full story so I do not understand all the context in the note but the tone of the message itself is quite unsettling," Munakata said, rubbing Fushimis back like he had seen Yata do. He assumed this must have happened one more then a few occasions considering Fushimis reaction and Yatas words on how he thought the notes had stopped.

 

"You don't have to stay here and babysit me, I'll be fine until Misaki comes back," Fushimi said beginning to raise his head. It was bad enough Yata saw him like this, he didn't want Munakata to see him this way too.

 

"I don't mean to make it seem like I'm babysitting you, I'm not accustomed to comforting others though I would like to," Munakata told him has Fushimi fully sat up, though he noticed him shiver every time he glanced over to where the note laid. 

 

"Excuse me for asking, and it is fully in your right to say no, but may I ask how long you have been getting these notes?" Munakata asked.

 

"Tsk, I've been getting them since I became an actor," Fushimi answered crossing his arms in front of him, scowl on his turned face, refusing to meet Munakata in the eye.

 

"Why have you not contact the police about them then?" he asked with the softest voice he could muster that didn't borderline condescending. 

 

"It's fine, its nothing I can't handle," Fushimi said. 

 

Unknowingly Munakatas eyes began to narrow, a suspicion beginning to form in his mind. He didn't bring awareness to it however, he didn't want to offend if he was wrong and he didn't want to know the implications if he was right. Deciding to let the matter drop for the time being, Munakata patiently waited with Fushimi for Yata to return.

 

When he did it was with a dejected, "The doorman didn't see anyone out of the ordinary."

 

"I could have told you that," Fushimi sighed, there was no way that man would do anything suspicious before doing what he came to do. Even if he had to find a way to go through the back way he would.

 

Turning to Munakata Yata said, "Maybe you should go home now, we can do dinner another time when things are less...like this"

 

"Yes I think that would be the best decision. I see you both during the shoot tomorrow then," Munakata said making his way towards the door. Hearing goodbye from both and responding in kind, he shut the door and couldn't help but feel an ominous sensation. 

 

 _'Theres more to this than what's being said. And I plan on finding out what,'_ he thought.


	5. Second Shoot and Meeting of the Models

As soon as Fushimi arrived with Yata to the spot they were shooting at, which would be an outside shoot today, he quickly made his way over to where they were handing out the first outfits for the models to wear and did his best to avoid eye contact with Munakata. The man had let it go far too easily, and after working with the man for two months and spending time with him outside of it, he knew by now that when Munakata ran into something he didn't understand or when things didn't add up that he became a dog with a bone until he did.

 

Taking his first outfit from the clothing assistant, he went into the trailer they had set up for the models to change in. Looking down at it, he saw he'd be wearing a form-fitting white shirt underneath a long dark blue button up shirt, which he had been told to leave unbuttoned, and pair of jeans. Existing the trailer he looked around and saw Munakata talking to Awashima, Yata who still hadn't changed into his first outfit was off to the side talking to Kusunagi, and Mikoto was walking past him to get into the trailer, first outfit in hand. Making his way over to where they had mirrors and chairs set up to their makeup and hair, he leaned back and let them do their jobs while letting his thoughts wonder. 

 

_'Why now? After not sending a letter in a year why chose now to send one? Is this just another one of his damn tricks? How did he find out where I live? And he knows about Misaki, which isn't all that odd I suppose since plenty of news sources have reported our every move so I suppose it makes sense for him to know about him, but does he know we live together?'_

 

His thoughts were cut off when he felt someone sit beside him. Opening it left eye, seeing it was Mikoto he reclosed it and tried to go back to his thoughts. Though apparently Mikoto had different plans.

 

"I overheard Yata telling Munakata not to tell anyone about some kind of note, you in trouble or something?" he asked.

 

Looking over and beginning to feel a scowl on his face and body becoming tense, annoyed not only because now not only did Munakata know but so did Mikoto, but also due to the fact that he was asking about it here in the open, around the makeup artist and the hairdressers who all had no reason to keep his secrets and go running to the paparazzi to make an anonymous statement. And when did Yata even have this discussion with Munakata? Apparently he missed it while he was getting changed in the trailer. 

 

"I don't believe that's any of your business," he said stiffly, hoping it would be enough for the lazy man to drop the conversation. And it seemed as though it had, for Mikoto didn't say a word afterwards. At least not until the makeup artist and hairdressers were done with their job and began to move away.

 

"While it's true that it's no of my business, I'm gonna offer you some advice anyway. If your in trouble, especially if its a stalker, you should get the police involved and get yourself a bodyguard. No one will think less of you if you do, if that's what's got you concerned. You don't have to handle it on your own. There are some really strange people out there, and they can get dangerous if you don't play into what they want. Just make sure you keep yourself save," he said.

 

"You sound as if your speaking from experience," Fushimi said, eyebrow raised in his direction. He hadn't seen any reports of the man being stalked before but that could easily be explained by the company keeping it under a very tight wrap.

 

"Not me, though some of Homras other models have had their fair share of weirdos. Anyway, it looks as if their getting ready to start this off. You and are the first ones up today," Mikoto said rising from the chair. Watching him leave, walking over to where Kusunagi and Yata were still talking, he watched as he tapped Yata on the shoulder and pointed to where his first outfit still remained untouched, and how Yata rushed over to grab it and get ready.

 

Shaking his head at his friends absent mindness, Fushimi stood and waited for direction on the first pose Tatara wanted him and Mikoto in.

 

"Alright! For this first one Fushimi, sit over there on the stairs on the fifth step, and lean back on the top one. King lean against the light pole next to it! Alright yes just like that. Fushimi, turn your head a little to the left, like you're watching something off the camera yes there! Hold it like that!" Tatara said as he began snapping pictures, then moving the camera to get it at different angles. 

 

"King take the jacket off and hold it over your shoulder, the right one, and put a thump through your belt loop," Tatara said.

 

On and on, changing positions and angles and lighting until it was Yata and Munakatas turn. Yata wearing a black muscle shirt, edge barley seen underneath the loose red shirt he had on, and baggy shorts with a black beanie. If Fushimi hadn't known better, he would have thought they were having Yata model his own clothes. Munakata was wearing a white button up shirt with what looked like black swirls leading into flowers going up the left side and a pair of slightly tight jeans.

 

He watched as they were put into position after position, though his favorite was when Tatara had them looking like they were walking down the street with Munakatas arm wrapped around Yatas shoulders with his other hand raised and both of Yatas hands raised looking as if they were in the middle of a particularly interesting conversation because knowing his best friend as well has he did, under any other circumstances Yata would be bright red and was admittedly an hilarious thing to imagine. Plus he couldn't help but notice the heated look in Munakatas eyes, though of course Yata was too oblivious to notice, eyes he's seen pointed at Yata and himself many times since they've began this collaboration, and even shot at Mikoto when the man wasn't looking.

 

Unfortunately they had to call it a day when they started losing light, so as everyone was preparing to leave Yata, after getting changed into his civilian clothes, walked over and asked,

 

"You're still gonna come to dinner with us right?"

 

"Tsk, yes Misaki I'm still coming to dinner. I won't let that man interrupt my life more than he already has," Fushimi answered, grabbing Yatas wrist and dragging him to where Mikoto and Munakata were waiting.

 

"So, where to this time?" Mikoto asked pulling out a cigarette, offering one to Munakata along the way.

 

"I actually know a place not to far from here," Yata said rubbing the back of his head. Looking over and seeing his reaction, and remember just what street they were on, Fushimi stifled a groan when he said,

 

"Don't tell me you mean his place."

 

"Well yeah! Its only like, two streets over and it taste good. What's wrong with his place?" Yata asked turning towards Fushimi with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

"He keeps nagging at me for eating vegetables. If I wanted to be nagged at I have you for that," Fushimi sighed rubbing his temple. It wasn't as if he hated him, but the way the man fawned over Yata could get on his nerves at times. Before Yata could reply, and to stave off the argument that would surely follow, Mikoto asked,

 

"Who's place?"

 

"My friend Kamamoto. He owns a high end restaurant two streets from here." Yata said pointing down to where the street breaks off into two roads. "I wanted to invite him to the meet up, since he doesn't have anything better to do anyway. Plus if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be a model."

 

"What do you mean, you wouldn't be a model?" Mikoto asked.

 

"You can explain on the way Misaki, lets go if that's where we're going," Fushimi said already walking towards the fork in the road.

 

Shaking his head at his friends attitude he began to follow after him as he began to explain, 

 

"Originally, the agent who scouted me was scouting for Kamamoto. Since it was summer, it was when he becomes all skinny and makes all the girls go kyaa kyaa over him. But he didn't want to be a model, he wanted to open his restaurant and he said he didn't want to be judged on what he looked like, especially in the winter, and be told what he could and couldn't eat. So he blew the guy off. Kamamoto said the guy came around at least ten times before he met me when I was hanging out with him one day. So since he couldn't have Kamamoto, I guess I was a just a decent second choice that came along."

 

"What did you mean when you said it since it was summer he got skinny and not to be judged especially in winter?" Mikoto asked. 

 

"He means that he's really fat in the winter cause he doesn't stop eating then in summer, he apparently loses his appetite and becomes thin," Fushimi said. Before they could continue the conversation, because that amount of weight lose and gain couldn't be as significant as they're making it sound, they stopped in front of a building that had a sign that read **The Golden Tiger**. 

 

Walking in, they saw a gorgeous room of white with gold paint lining it, with intricate and beautiful golden designs decorating the walls. Chandlers hanging from the ceiling, and classical music playing softly enough to set the atmosphere but not drowning out conversations. On the front desk is a sign that reads, **Sign in and seat yourselves, someone will be with you right away**. Signing in under Munakatas name they gave a quick glance around the room before,

 

"I have to go to the bathroom," Fushimi said, heading towards the boys room. 

 

"I'm gonna go ask what kinda alcohol they got here. A place this fancy should have something decent," Mikoto said leaving towards the bar in the further back.

 

"I suppose that leaves you and me to find a tabel then," Munakata said smiling down towards Yata. Nodding in agreement, he bagan looking for a table that would sit all four of them, without being in a place where they would be seen to much. They didn't want to be disturbed after all. Finding one in a darkened corner, they sat down and waited for Mikoto and Fushimi to come back, Yata had already shot a message to both on where they were sitting, while waiting for the waiter to come and take their orders.

 

"Yata, I would like to ask you about something you said earlier if that's alright," Munakata said folding his hands in front of him.

 

"If its about the note that Saru got then I'd prefer you didn't," Yata said warily. He had hoped that after telling him not to talk about it, especially around Fushimi, would detour him from trying to find anything else out about the subject. 

 

"No, no its not about that. Rest assured, I won't bring up the subject when its likely Fushimi is going to hear it if it upsets him so," Munakata said smiling politely. 

 

Sighing in relief he asked, "So what is it you wanna know?"

 

"You said that when this agent could recruit your friend that you were just a _decent second choice that came along_  and not a fair choice for the job in your own right," Munakata pointed out, rising his folded hands so he could rest his chin on them.

 

"Ah well, he obviously wanted Kamamoto, and since he couldn't have him he had to bring someone back right? And if he couldn't get the one he originally wanted, might as well take the consolation prize," Yata said scratching his cheek.

 

"Why must you be a consolation prize at all? Why not simply a different prize of equal value?" Munakata asked.

 

"Bu- I mean- I- I don't know how to respond to that. Are you flirting with me?" Yata asked blinking rapidly at him. Flirting is the only answer he could come up with that Munakata would be bringing this up and saying things like that.

 

"Not at the moment no. Though I could if you like, I must admit you're quite attractive," Munakata said leaning towards him, letting his hands drop back to the table as he let his eyes drop a little, playful smirk on his face. Seeing a flush start to creep up into Yatas cheeks and starting to go to the tips of his ears only made his smirk grow.

 

"Are we interrupting something?" an amused voice said from their side. Looking over they saw Mikoto wearing a smirk on his face, glass full of something in his hand, and Fushimi with an eyebrow raised looking between the two.

 

Leaning back and refolding his hands in front of him with a small smile in place Munakata said, "No of course not."

 

Not looking as either believed him in the slightest, and it didn't help that Yata was cherry red and wouldn't remove his eyes from the table, regardless they let it go and sat down. Not long after they did, a tall, skinny, tanned, blond man in a chefs outfit came over and and greeted them. Or more say, greeted Yata.

 

"Yata-san! Why didn't you call to say you were dropping by? How've you been? It's been awhile since you last came by. I saw that new cover that you and Fushimi were on, it looked amazing!" he gasped at, barley giving Yata a chance to say a word.

 

"Slow down idiot! I can't reply to anything if you don't let me talk," Yata said. 

 

"Ah sorry Yata-san, you're right," Kamamoto said rubbing the back of his head chuckling, waiting for his questions to be answered. 

 

"I didn't call cause it was a sudden decision since we were shooting around here, I've been fine, I know and I'm sorry but I think I have something to make it up to you, and thank you. And before I forget, this is Munakata Reisi and Suoh Mikoto, their the ones me and Saru have been doing the collaboration with, though I guess you probably already knew that if you've seen the magazines," Yata said pointing to each man when he introduced them, while Munakata nodded in greeting and Mikoto waved his index and middle fingers at.

 

"It's nice to meet you, and nice to see you again Fushimi. So, what was it you said would make it up to me? Ah not that you need to make it up to me Yata-san! I know you're busy a lot so,"

 

"Before he tells you that, could we order first? That is why we came here," Fushimi said, cutting Kamamoto off before he ranted for another five minutes and ignoring the kick in the leg from Yata for doing so.

 

"Of course! Sorry what would you guys like?" Kamamoto said having a waiter who was walking by hand him his note pad to take back to the chefs. After they all ordered, Kamamoto sent the waiter to take it to the chefs.

 

"This is on the house by the way," Kamamoto smiled before asking, "so what is it that you said would make it up to me?"

 

"If you're not busy here, how would you like to be my plus one to a meet up of the top models at Homra and Scepter 4?" Yata asked.

 

"A meet up of all the top models? And you want me to go with you? I'd love to! Oh uh, when is it?" Kamamoto asked.

 

"Uh, nine days from now I think. On a Saturday, right Saru?" Yata asked turning to Fushimi who nodded.

 

"I shouldn't have anything planned then so I'd love to come. Oh I'm gonna have to get a suit somewhere," Kamamoto smiled before muttering on what he had to do before then to get ready.

 

"Kamamoto-san we need your help in the back," a busboy said rushing up to him.

 

"Ah alright I'm coming. I'll call you later about the details Yata-san! And once again it was nice seeing you Fushimi, Suoh-san, Munakata-san!" Kamamoto said before leaving with the boy.

 

"Well then, he seemed charming," Munakata said with a smile.

 

"That's one way of putting it. He does know we call all afford the food here right? It didn't need to be on the house," Mikoto said leaning back and trying to stifle a yawn. He could really go for a nap.

 

"That's just how he is. He's always been like that," Yata shrugged before continuing, "that's why I just leave a huge tip. That way he can't complain afterwards."

 

Looking at him, Mikoto and Munakata chuckled while Fushimi shook his head, fighting a smile that wanted to break out. And that, was just like Yata.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was finally the day of the meet up. And Yata couldn't be more nervous. All of the top models from Homra and Scepter 4 were going to be there. All the top names who have been in the business for years and years, and are known by most of the world not just centered in Japan. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that relatively newbies like him and Fushimi, were aloud to attend the meet up where all these famous people were going to be, all because they were doing a collaboration with them. What if they thought they snuck in? Would any of them even recognize them? 

 

_THUNK_

 

"Ow! What the hell Saru!" Yata said rubbing his head, looking down to see what Fushimi had thrown at him. It was one of the many pillows that they had, that Yata insisted they buy just in case, now he's starting to regret insisting. 

 

"You were thinking to loud. Didn't want to risk you passing out before we even leave the house because of a nervous brake down. Now give it back," Fushimi said holding his hand out for Yata to bring him his pillow back. Picking up the pillow, Yata wined his arm back and tossed it back at him, though Fushimi saw it coming and managed to dodge it before it hit him in the face.

 

"Hurry up and finish getting ready. We still have to go pick up Kamamoto," Fushimi said righting himself, fixing his glasses and hair back into place.

 

"I know I know! You don't have to keep reminding me," Yata said rolling his eyes as he laced up his shoes then stood to adjust his jacket. 

 

Sighing Fushimi walked over to him and batted his hands away and began fixing his crooked tie saying, "There's nothing to be so nervous about. Just because they've been in the business longer than us and are a little more well known than us doesn't automatically make them better than us. If that were the case there would never be any new talent. You'll be fine, and I'll be with you every step of the way so stop being an idiot and let me do the over thinking."

 

"Yeah, yeah you're right! We're just as good as they are. Thanks Saru," Yata said smiling up at him, placing his hands over Fushimis who was still adjusting his tie.

 

"Good, then let's go get this over with," Fushimi said grabbing his hand, making sure they both had their wallets and keys and walking out the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they arrived, plenty of people were already there. They could see Mikoto and Anna, wearing her pretty black and red drese with a red ribbon in her hair, talking beside Kusunagi and Tatara. Munakata was off to the side talking to Awashima, though it seemed as if she wasn't paying that close attention since her eyes kept shooting back to where Kusunagi was, poorly held longing as she watched him wrap an arm around Tatara. They saw Homras top duo Dewa and Chitose over by the bar, and Scepter 4s Andy Domyoji and Himori Akiyama speaking with Homras Bando Saburota and Shohei Akagi.

 

Meanwhile while they were taking everything in Munakata was moving over towards Mikoto.

 

"Hello gentlemen, Anna," Munakata said as he approached them. After being responded to in kind he continued with, "Suoh I'm going out for a smoke. Care to join me?"

 

Raising an eyebrow he looked towards Kusunagi and Tatara who said in unison, "Don't worry we'll watch her." 

 

Deciding what the hell, he followed Munakata outside if only to fill his curiosity on what he wanted. Walking onto the balcony, both light up a cigarette, and he waits for Munakata to tell him why he brought him out here, cause he's damn sure it wasn't just for the company. He doesn't have to wait long, just a few minutes, when he starts with,

 

"I've noticed the looks you've been giving Fushimi and Yata as of late."

 

Raising an eyebrow, he brought the cigarette to his lips to stall for an answer because this sure as hell wasn't a conversation he thought he'd be having, especially not with Munakata.

 

"So what? Don't try to act as of I haven't seen you do the same," he eventually settled on saying.

 

"I won't deny it, just as I won't deny looking at you the same way," Munakata said, which made Mikoto almost lose hold of his cigarette altogether. This definitely isn't turning out how he thought it would.

 

"Just what are you trying to get at Munakata? You suggesting a foursome?" Mikoto asked.

 

"Almost, but not just for sex so more as a polyamorous relationship," Munakata replied. 

 

"A relationship? Between the four of us? Have you finally lost your mind Munakata?" Mikoto asked, eyes wide. Of all the ideas of where this conversation was headed, that one wasn't even a possibility. 

 

"It's just something to think about. I'm going to be suggesting it to them soon, if you want to join us just say the word," Munakata said crushing his cigarette under his shoes before placing a hand on Mikotos shoulder then walking back into the building. 

 

Mikoto stood for awhile longer before shaking his head, deciding to think on it later, and crushed his own cigarette before heading into the building. 

 

Back in the swing of the party, Yata had struck up a conversation with Homras Fujishima while Kamamoto was dragging Fushimi around the buffet until he found something to eat because he was, in Kamamotos words, so thin I could snap you in half even in my summer body. Looking towards the door that Munakata and Mikoto had left through earlier, Yata was surprised to see Munakata come back in on his own, and to walk back over to Awashima, and for Mikoto to come in minutes later and head directly for the bar. 

 

 _'Just what exactly were they talking about?'_ he thought. When he looked back over to Fujishima he saw he had entered a conversation with a blond man in a hoodie, and who wears a hoodie to a fancy party anyway, and went over to wear Kamamoto and Fushimi were making themselves a plate.

 

"Yata-san you have to try this Sashimi! There's so much good stuff here, it's hard to believe you don't have to pay for any of it," Kamamoto said as he picked up another plate. 

 

"I thought you lose your appetite around this time?" Yata asked as he picked up his own plate. Kamamoto did have a point that there was a lot of great choices and it would be a waste to not enjoy it, especially since they didn't have to pay for it.

 

"I do, but a chance like this doesn't come everyday so I'm not gonna waste it!" Kamamoto answered him.

 

Smiling, glad his friend was having a good time, he looked over to Fushimi to see him staring across the room. Turning to see what was looking at he meet the eyes of Munakata. Were they having a staring contest or something? Eventually Munakata smirked and turned away, walking over to whom he assumed was another model for Scepter 4 and struck up a conversation. 

 

"What was that?" Yata asked.

 

"Tsk who knows what goes through that mans head," Fushimi said turning back to his plate. Yata tilted his head a bit while thinking, _'Just like who knows what goes on in yours.'_

 

Almost as if he could read his mind, Fushimi looked up and shot an unimpressed glare Yatas way. Holding up his hands Yata looked at his phone and noticed they'd been there for two hours already. It didn't look as though anything else was going to happen, so Yata asked if Fushimi and Kamamoto were ready to leave, both of whom agreed since Kamamoto had to work the next day and Fushimi was ready to leave the minute they walked through the door.

 

As they said thier goodbyes Yata couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to Mikoto who still sat at the bar with a look of deep thought on his face and thought, 

 

_'Just what the hell did you two talk about?'_


	6. Revelations

The day after the meet up, Mikoto was none to happy to be woken up at eight in the morning, on his day off, by a pounding on the door. Walking down the stairs, scratching at his still unstyled hair, he opened the door to see the grinning faces of Kusunagi and Tatara. Tempted to slam the door in their faces in retaliation for waking him, he eventually settled on asking,

 

"Why the hell are you here at eight in the morning?"

 

"We can't just come by for a visit?" Kusunagi said smirking. Grabbing the door ready to slam it in their faces and go back to bed, Tatara quickly shoved a bag into his face saying, "We brought donuts for breakfast! The ones from that bakery you love!"

 

Knowing that they wouldn't leave until the finished whatever they came here for, plus he knew that Anna loved their donuts as well so he'd have to set some aside for her when she woke up, he grunted and let them in, shutting the door behind them.

 

"Have any coffee? I'll make it," Kusunagi said as they walked into the kitchen, Mikoto nodding his head to the cabinet where he kept it. Sitting down, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he watched as his two longest known friends move around his kitchen as if they owned it. Kusunagi making coffee, Tatara pulling things out of the fridge because apparently donuts don't count as a full breakfast. 

 

"Why are you two here, especially this early?" Mikoto asked again. It wasn't that them visiting was unusual, but them visiting this early when they know he sleeps til ten to help Anna get ready for when her tutor came unless he had to be up earlier and they usually called first to give him a somewhat heads up. So them turning up out of the blue was setting off hundreds of red flags in his head.

 

Kusunagi looked over to Tatara who just rasied on eyebrow and said, "This was your idea," before turning back to the rice cooker he was cooking in waiting for the rice to finish cooking. Sighing, Kusunagi walked over and sat in the chair opposite of Mikoto and laced his fingers together before leaning his chin on them. Leaning forward he said,

 

"We noticed how after your little....talk....with Munakata how you went right to the bar. Wouldn't say a word to anyone until you left. And we noticed the...particularly deep....in thought look on your face through out that time as well. We couldn't help but be concerned on what was going on."

 

Of course. Mikoto should have known it was about that damn talk. He still couldn't fully wrap his head around what Munakata had said. He could admit he found all three men attractive. And he did enjoy spending time with them. But dating all three of them? At the same time at that? It was mind boggling. 

 

"So what?" Mikoto asked.

 

"We just want to know if everything is alright King. Especially since we still have a while to go before this collaboration is over, if something is wrong it's better to try to resolve it now before it blows up to a problem every news reporter in the city want their hands on," Tatara said, bringing over the food he'd made. Which amounted to rice with raw egg and toast.

 

"Everything is fine, Munakata was just talking crazy that's all it was. Nothing for you to be badgering me about," Mikoto said as he began to eat. 

 

Kusunagi and Tatara looked at one another before Kusunagi asked, "How was Munakata talking crazy? What did he want?"

 

"Said he wanted to start a fourway relationship with me, him, Yata and Fushimi," Mikoto answered with a sigh knowing if he didn't answer some of their questions they'd just go straight to Munakata himself.

 

"A relationship? I could understand a night of passion but a whole relationship between the four of you?" Kusunagi asked in shock.

 

"That's what he said. I told you it was just Munakata talking crazy," Mikoto said shrugging. 

 

"So what did you say?" Tatara asked.

 

"I asked if he finally lost his mind. Then he said it was just something to think about and then left. Is this little session over now?" Mikoto asked.

 

"Have you thought about it?" Tatara asked. Ignoring the shocked eyes of both his long time friend and his boyfriend he continued, "It isn't as if you've ever been conventional. And I've noticed the looks you give to all three of them. Why not just try it? You might be happy with it."

 

"The problem isn't them. I just have no time for a relationship period, between my job and raising Anna. I have enough on my plate," Mikoto said leaning back while putting a hand over his eyes. He could admit he found the three men attractive, and in another life he would probably have taken Munakata up on the offer in a heartbeat, but because of his job he barley spent enough time with Anna as it was. It just wouldn't be fair to her.

 

"So, what? Are you never going to date again? She would want you to be happy," Kusunagi said, staring at him like he could see through him. It was a look Mikoto couldn't stand. Opening his mouth to refute it, he paused when he heard a door close upstairs and footsteps coming towards the stairs. 

 

"Annas awake. You can nag about this later," Mikoto said standing, ignoring the offended look on Kusunagis face. Running a hand through his hair Mikoto thought, ' _what a hell of a way to start the morning._ '

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that same night at Yata and Fushimis place;

 

"Put in that new action movie while I make the popcorn," Yata said moving into the kitchen. After the hectic schedule both have had with the shoots along with attending the meet up the night before, Yata and Fushimi decided tonight they'd spend the night in and play games and watch movies.

 

"Tsk, we both know you'll get tired of it half way through. You always do and you seem to have a habit of falling asleep on me when you do. I'd rather not be covered in your drool tonight thank you," Fushimi said as he put the disk in anyway.

 

"Shut up! That happened once! And if you have that much of a problem with it then just wake me up," Yata said from the kitchen as Fushimi pulled out a pillow and cover. If Yata did fall asleep on him again tonight he at least wanted to be comfortable too.

 

Seeing Yata come back trying to balance the popcorn and both of their drinks he put the pillow and blanket on his side of the couch before walking over and taking the drinks before he dropped everything. Setting the drinks on the table, Fushimi made himself comfortable on his side of the couch and waited for Yata to join him before pressing play. 

 

Half an hour in and Fushimi found himself growing bored. It wasn't any different from any other action movie. And the CGI wasn't even enough to make it look even slightly realistic. If he wasn't positive it only came out in the past year, he would have thought it was a movie made ages ago before technology in the acting industry became advanced. He looked over to see if Yata was as bored as he was.

 

Seeing Yata being to lean off too the side, so much so he was about to fall off the couch, Fushimi quickly grabbed his arm to balance him and said,

 

"Here get up a minute."

 

Shooting him a confused face, put getting up regardless, he watched as Fushimi laid the pillow down flat and moved the cover so it was wrapped over the back of the couch before laying straight out on it. Feeling his eye begin to twitch, he didn't even leave him any room, he opened his mouth to scream at him to move over but before he could get a word out, Fushimi grabbed his arm on pulled him down on top of him.

 

"What the hell Saru?" Yata asked lifting his face from Fushimis chest as he wrapped an arm around Yatas waist and pulled the cover over top of them.

 

"It's simpler this way. This way when you fall alseep, don't look at me like that you already were, when you fall asleep you won't face plant on the ground and knowing you get a bruise on your way down. And this way we're both comfortable, yes?" Fushimi asked rising an eyebrow, waiting to see if he'd argue like he always did or simply go along with it since he's tired. 

 

"Well...as long as you don't have a problem with it," Yata said face flushing slightly as he moved to get into a more comfortable position. Once he was settled Fushimi wrapped his arms around him, he had to put his hands somewhere, and turned back to the movie.

 

Not long after he began to hear a soft snore. He looked down to see Yata already off in dream world, just like he knew he eventually would. Shaking his head as much as he could laying on a pillow, he reached over to his cell phone and switched it on to see if anyone tried to contact him during the day. Earlier they had both decided to turn of their cells and unplug the landline, so they could have a completely relaxing day. Once the screen lite up, he noticed he had a voice mail. Checking it he was surprised to see it was from Munakata, and placing it next to his ear he listened as the man said,

 

"Hello Fushimi. This is Munakata and I am calling to request yours and Yata company tomorrow for lunch, there is something I would like to discuss with you. Please call back at your earliest convenience."

 

Frowning, Fushimi looked at his phone in confusion and thought, _'what could that man possibly want to discuss with us?'_

 

Annoyed, he decided to worry about it the morning and turned his phone back off and placed it back on the table before turning the TV off and joining Yata in sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning, Fushimi told Yata about the call, who became just as curious but not nearly as suspicious as he was about what Munakata wanted, and then recalled Munakata to tell him that they would meet him at the restaurant of his choice.

 

"Wonder what he wants?" Yata asked has they made their way out the door. Locking it behind him Fushimi said,

 

"It better not be about that damn note again."

 

Yata turned his head towards him with wide eyes and said, "He already said he wouldn't talk about it anymore. Besides if he _was_  going to, why would we be meeting in a public place?"

 

"So we'd have to talk about it or it would cause a scene. Talking in whispers would make it so no one overheard, in theory at any rate, so suddenly getting up and leaving would make it suspicious and every gossip magazine in the city would have a new headline by this time tomorrow," Fushimi said. The note was the only thing Fushimi could think of that Munakata would want to talk to him and Yata about. Normally, he'd consider if it was about the collaboration, but if that were the case Mikoto would be meeting them too.

 

"You don't know that. Besides, he's not the kinda guy that would do that! He'd just show up at the apartment if it was about that, or try to figure it out on his own. You're way too paranoid!" Yata said.

 

"You're too naive and trusting," Fushimi answered back. 

 

"Maybe it has something to do with what him and Mikoto were talking about, you ever think of that?" Yata asked.

 

"Why would he purposely call us for lunch to discuss a matter between him and Mikoto? If that were the case, why not bring it up while we were at the party?" Fushimi asked with a sigh. ' _Now you're just grasping at straws_ ,' he thought. 

 

"How the hell should I know? I'm just saying it's a possibility," Yata said, tempted to grab his hair and pull to let out some frustration. He didn't know why Munakata called them, but anything, literally _anything_ , would be better than bringing up that damn note. He was tired of thinking about it, he was even more tired of _Fushimi_  thinking about it. He'd seen Fushimi burn the damn thing, but he knew he thought about it a lot because he became pale every time he did so. He also didn't know who exactly was sending the letters, only that Fushimi had apparently already met them, but he wished he did so he could just end this once and for all.

 

Shaking his head at his friends response, and seeing they were almost at their destination, Fushimi didn't respond. After reaching the building, they looked around for where Munakata was sitting, before a hostess walked over and asked, 

 

"Do you have a reservation?"

 

"Under Munakata," Fushimi said as Yata turned his eyes away from the girl. She quickly looked through her reservations book and quickly finding the name she said with a smile,

 

"Please follow me this way."

 

She lead them towards the back of the room where Munakata was already seated, waiting for them. He was messing with his phone, his eyes squinting at it with his eyebrows furrowed and lips in a thin line, before glancing up and noticing them walking his way. Putting his phone into his pocket, he gave them a polite smile as they sat, the hostess leaving after saying a waiter should get to them soon.

 

"Thank you both for meeting me here today. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you," Munakata said after she was out of ear shoot. 

 

"We are. So why don't you skip right to the point and explain just why you did ask us to meet you here," Fushimi said as Yata nodded in agreement beside him.

 

"Ah, you're always so quick to get to the point Fushimi," Munakata said chucking lightly. Fushimi felt his eye twitch as Yata said,

 

"Is it about what you and Mikoto were talking about at the meet up?"

 

"Yata," Fushimi said with a sigh as he glanced at his friend.

 

"It does. I offered him to join us but apparently he has turned down the offer," Munakata said has he clasped his hands together and placed them in front of him. Fushimi ignored the smirk that Yata threw his way and said,

 

"Please get on with it. I'd rather not be here all day."

 

Shaking his head, mirth clear in his eyes, Munakata told them, "Please be patient. It's best to wait until after the waiter takes our orders so that we may speak uninterrupted. Better yet to wait til the orders arrive. This will be quite the important talk, so the less interpretations the better."

 

Eye twitching in irritation, Fushimi leaned back with his arms crossed waiting for the waiter to come take their orders. Though he doubted he had enough patience to wait until their food was brought to them. Looking between the two men, Fushimi pretty much sulking and Munakata sitting all pristine with his hands in front of him and amusement in his eyes as he looked at Fushimi, Yata cleared his throat before starting up small talk with Munakata. Anything was better than awkward silence. 

 

Soon the waiter came and left, and Fushimi and Yata were staring daggers into Munakata waiting for him to tell them what was going on. They only had so much patience, and it wouldn't hold out long enough for the food to arrive. Seeing that they weren't going to wait any longer, Munakata pushed his glasses up further on his face as he said,

 

"As I'm sure you've both, or at least you Fushimi, have noticed the certain....looks....that have been being exchanged between you both, myself and Suoh. I have decided to bring up a solution to this that benefits all involved."

 

Eyes wide Fushimi couldn't respond. Of all the things he thought Munakata had brought them there for, this didn't even make the list. Yata on the other hand, only tilted his head in confusion.

 

 _'What looks? I know Munakata kinds looks at Saru strange, but he's done that since we've met him! And what would that have to do with me and Mikoto? Ah maybe he saw how I looked at Mikoto when he smiles! B-but I can't help that! And sure I do it when he compliments me but that doesn't mean anything. He's not mad about it is he? Oh man maybe he called us out here to call me out on it? But he did flirt with me at Kamamotos restaurant....but that wasn't serious he was just teasing me. And what does he mean a solution for all involved? Doesn't there need to be a problem to have a solution?'_ Yata thought.

 

Seeing has Yata looked deep in thought, Munakata turned to Fushimi who seemed shell shocked and waited until both boys were paying attention again. It would be tedious to have to explain multiple times after all. During that time the waiter returned and Munakata began to eat his food. A few moments later Fushimi mentally shook himself out of his shock and began snapping his fingers in front of Yatas face to get him to refocus on the conversation. They then looked back to Munakata who continued, 

 

"As I was saying, I believe I have a solution that benefits all of us. That being a polyamorous relationship."

 

"A poly-what?" Yata asked confused. 

 

"Wait, you're honestly suggesting a relationship with all three of us? I'm assuming you already asked Mikoto and his not appearing here today was his answer," Fushimi said trying to wrap his mind around the thought of being involved with both Yata and Munakata.

 

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Munakata said as he leaned back with a smile as he waited for the information to sink in.

 

"So, a threesome?" Yata asked tilting his head still trying to figure out just what it was that Munakata was talking about.

 

"Not quite. Instead of it being all sex, and only hook ups he's suggesting a full blown relationship with the two of us," Fushimi explained.

 

"Huh? That's a thing?" Yata asked shocked. 

 

"I'll explain later," Fushimi said has thoughts and possibilities ran scattered through his head. He could admit he felt attracted to Munakata and to Mikoto, and he's felt for months that he was beginning to fall for Yata, so a possibility of having it all would appeal to anyone. But he also knew the risks of entering such a relationship; jealousy being the main one, people being left out, more people especially with conflicting personalities meant more disagreements and plenty more. And that's not even getting started on how it would affect thier jobs, being as out in the public eye as they always were.

 

"Of course you don't have to give an answer now. It's only something to consider. So for now why don't we enjoy this lovely meal and you can think more of it later," Munakata said with a smile, one that reached his eyes more than his polite smile ever could. Yata and Fushimi agreed and started on their own food, the only noise between them being the clicking of utensils. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they had finished eating, Yata and Fushimi separated from Munakata and slowly made their way back to their flat. Both of whom were lost in their own thoughts on what Munakata had suggested. It sounded so ridiculous, but they couldn't help being drawn to the idea. Though likewise they couldn't help but think their shared history, along with thier already deep connection, would end up stifling thier relationship with Munakata. If Mikoto had decided to join then, then it would be different since Mikoto and Munakata have known each other arguably the same amount as they have to each other. They'd have thier shared history that Yata and Fushimi weren't apart of just has they had theirs. But seeing as Mikoto had apparently rejected the offer, it lead to a real concern they'd have to consider before making any final decisions. All the thinking today was starting to give Yata a headache.

 

Finally reaching thier flat Fushimi unlocked the door, and after quickly removing his shoes he went to go think in his bedroom. Yata decided since he's had enough thinking for one day that he would lose himself in some video games.

 

**CRASH**

 

Startled he looked up from where he was turning the game console on, he recognized the sound came from Fushimis room and went to go make sure he was okay. Walking in he saw all the content that had previously been on Fushimis desk were know found on the floor. Even the lamp, which was now shattered all over and what he assumed where the noise came from.

 

"Saru?" Yata asked as he began to maneuver his way around the glass shards to where Fushimi was standing with his back to him. Even from here he could see the shudders going through his body. Finally reaching his friend he walked until he was in front of him and almost gasped at how he looked. He had become sickly pale with his eyes squeezed shut and was sweating bullets, breathing hard as if he wasn't getting enough air and had his arms wrapped around him in a self hug. Yata could even make out a little rocking to and fro. Pulling him over to his bed and forcing his to sit on it, Yata tried to get him to breath in and out while trying to figure out what the hell caused the reaction in the first place. The only times he's seen Fushimi get like this is right after he...got...a letter.

 

Feeling like smacking himself he began looking around for it, but it was hard to tell what was what when Fushimi had all but flipped his desk over so all his other papers were scattered across the floor too. Deciding to worry about it later, when Fushimi wasn't gasping for breath, he continued rubbing his back and muttering ' _In...now out....in.....now out_ ' over and over until Fushimis breaths started coming back into a normal rytham. Once he was sure Fushimi wouldn't freak out on him again, not that he could blame him, he began searching for the note again. Glancing near the front side of the bed, the side where it would be beside the desk, he noticed a bright green piece of paper that Fushimi would never in his life use and knew that had to be it.

 

Looking back to Fushimi, who currently had his head in his lap, Yata grabbed the note and began to read;

 

**You didn't think we were done talking didja? I couldn't pass up the chance to talk to my little monkey, haha even a monkey before you were born. Saw you with your little boy toy lately. And even with two new ones! But don't think they actually like you, just like all the other fame junkies they just want you for a little attention. A little more money. A little more press. You'll run up your usefulness soon enough and they'll see just how worthless you are. It's important you remember that, wouldn't want you go get your hopes up that you've actually been accepted somewhere. Then soon enough, this little game of yours will crash and burn and those with real talent will rise to take your place. I could help speed up the process, safe you the pain. Show those little attention hoarders just how worthless you are. What do you say monkey, sound like fun to you? Sounds like a blast to me.**

 

Yata couldn't believe that someone would take the time out of their day just to write this vile filth. He couldn't see what this person gained from Fushimi being miserable.

 

Turning his head back to Fushimi he saw he still had his head on his lap. Putting the note on the bare desk, he went back to rubbing Fushimis back but remained silent. He knew nothing he said could help right now, and the best thing he could do for him was simply be there. About five minutes later Fushimi finally lifted his head, stood up while grabbing Yatas wrist along the way and sprinting out of the room.

 

Sitting at their kitchen counter Fushimi now had his head buried into the palms of his hands as Yata made tea, at Fushimis request. He didn't know why but something about herbal tea just managed to calm Fushimi down like nothing else could, save cuddles but that had to be a very bad experience for him to except that, so they always kept it just in case. While Yata was doing that Fushimi was deep into his thoughts.

 

_'How did he get in the apartment? Did he pick the lock...? No. The door was locked when we came home. So that leaves the windows. But we're on the tenth floor. Though there is a fire escape right outside my window. But why would it have been lowerd down that low when they have it pulled up most of the time which completely defeats it's purpose? Was some hoodlum using it to sneak out? But surely they would have risen it back when they were done. Or maybe not, people aren't the brightest around here so they don't know to cover thier tracks like that,'_

 

The steam coming from the cup Yata set in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts. Sitting across from him with his own tea Yata bit his lip before asking,

 

"Hey Saru, how did he get the note into your room anyway?"

 

"Most likely through the fire escape," Fushimi answered as he started down into his tea as if it had all the answers. If he had believed in psychics and divination he'd be considering reading his tea leaves right now.

 

 _'Frankly what I should be concerned about is that he's stalking me without standing out. That man has never been able to blend into a crowd so either he's changed something over the years just so he could mess with me or he's a criminal who's an expert stalker. I honestly wouldn't be surprised by either. Plus he keeps mentioning Yata a lot, and if he can break into our home this easily....would he actually hurt Yata just to mess with me? No its not worth the risk. Maybe we should get an alarm system, the automatically calls the police if the alarm isn't shut off in five minutes. And video cameras too, to make sure there's prove. It isn't as if we don't have the money to afford it,'_ Fushimi thought.

 

"Isn't the fire escape always folded up? How would he use it? And don't we lock our windows?" Yata asked confused. He could have sworn they lock all thier windows, that they locked all thier everything, and he was almost positive that the owner of the building kept the fire escape folded up because to many people were either scaling the buildings to do drugs away from the police and become other people kept using them to break into peoples houses to steal from the more well off people in the building.

 

Knowing Yata had a point, and that he didn't have enough prove for his own theories that were more deep hearted wishes so there was a logical explanation that he knew how to combat, he rose from his seat and said,

 

"Let's go look and find out."

 

Walking back into Fushimis room, they carefully avoided the glass from the shattered lamp and made their way over to the window. Looking down and out they saw the fire escape folded up like it always was. Which then brings them back to, how the hell did he get inside their apartment? Fushimi felt a chill go up his spin. This sealed it, they are definitely getting security alarms with the surveillance cameras!

 

"Why don't you come sleep in my room for tonight. I don't really feel safe sleeping in different rooms if we don't know how he got in," Yata said glancing over at Fushimi. Thankfully he didn't argue and simply went and got an extra pillow from their closet along with a another blanket since he knew Yata would throw a fit if he didn't take the bed with him, because if he tried to take the floor Fushimi would throw a fit, and the cover Yata used wouldn't cover them both. After depositing both in Yatas room he quickly went back into his own to grab some pajamas then shut the door tightly behind him, even if he knew logically no one was in there.

 

After they had both changed and brushed thier teeth, they climbed into bed and Fushimi couldn't help himself but to pull Yata closer and into his arms like a body pillow. Just knowing he was there, and that _that_ man couldn't get to him with Fushimi knowing it, made Fushimi feels ten times better. Due to the hectic day, it didn't take long for them to both fall into a restless sleep.


	7. Coming Together

He remembered he'd been about ten when he got the first one. Only about two weeks after his birthday, and he'd only been in the acting world for about four months. When he first got it, it came in an ordinary white envelope with his name written on it, and inside was ordinary white paper with words written in a writing that was eloquent and fancy, as if the writer had put in a lot of effort to make it look like calligraphy from a fancy hotel book. His manager had told him it had came with the other mail and then left to do what ever the man did when he wasn't with him. He remembered that he went back to his trailer, and the inside content made him want to scream, though he was able to keep it inside.

 

He remember that woman had told him not to tell anyone what happened at home, not to ever mention that man to anyone or she'd send him back to live in that house. So quietly shaking, hoping to smother his sobs before anyone noticed he ran out back to throw the letter into the dumpster. He remembered when he went back in he went to the restroom to splash water on his face, hoping it would hide the tear tracks.

 

All throughout that day, he remembered being on edge. Looking around corners and peeking through doors before entering a room, as if that man were a boogeyman that was lying in wait to jump out and grab him. Considering that mans habits though, he wouldn't have been surprised if he did exactly that. He had heard some of the adults there whispering if he had made a game to play by himself, some of them wondering if he was practicing for some role or another, and some just wondering how abnormal he was. Knowing if he continued acting strange that someone would tell his mother, in a misplace show of concern that would only do more harm than good, he remembered putting all he had learned in those four months to use to act as if nothing was wrong in the presence of others, while walking to whatever room or trailer they had him in and locked the door and stayed until the shivers went away. And did so for every letter that showed up mysteriously where ever he was at.

 

He remembered the day he first met Yata just as clearly. After a particularly stressful shoot, he would swear to this day that director hated him, he had managed to talk his manager into letting him go to the mall. Saying that not acting like a normal teenager at all would only deteriorate his acting as time went on and god knows his manager wasn't going to lose his meal ticket so soon. Allowing him to go, under the promise he'd take a security guard and that he'd stay as under the rader as possible, he remembered he rushed to get away from the set.

 

' ** _Tsk. At least playing some games will get me away from them,'_  Fushimi thought, looking back to the bulky man following him. Though being followed was an annoying feeling, he supposed it was better than being around those stuffy people for another second. Away from the "Fushimi-kun we need you in make up" "Fushimi-san want to practice lines?" "Fushimi! Your scene is next!"  it got tiring. **

**Getting to the game center, he found the one with the least amount of people surrounding it and went to play it. After all just cause he wanted to get away from the studio didn't mean he wanted to be around all these kids either. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the security guard stand against the wall far enough away to where Fushimi was in his sight but also so that Fushimi could easily ignore his presence.**

**He'd been playing for about fifteen minutes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he looked down to see a short ginger haired boy staring back up at him with a smirk. One that could only spell trouble, especially if he recognized him from any of his roles.**

**"I didn't know anyone else played this game. Most of the others say its too hard so its not worth playing," the boy said looking behind him at the game.**

**"Tsk, it's not that hard once you know what to aim for," Fushimi said turning back to it. He looked over to where the security guard was and found his eyes trained onto the shorter boy. Fushimi rolled his eyes, this kid was hardly a threat. He bet even he could defend himself against him.**

**"Haa really? You figured out a way to beat it? Can you show me?" the boy asked bouncing on his heels. Fushimi wouldn't have been surprised that had they been in a anime that his eyes would have stars in them with sparkles surrounding him. Sighing, he decided it was better to just show him and hope it made him leave faster.**

**"You see the way the dragon keeps raising its tail to strike you but it doesn't move its body?" he asked. Seeing the boy nod he continued, "it's guarding the door behind it. It doesn't breathe fire so its only weapon is the tail. No matter how much you strick the top of it though it does nothing, which mean the underside is its weak point. It only shows the underside for maybe five seconds when it's bringing it down to strike you so you have to time when its going to strike and then move fast when it does," Fushimi said has he waited for the thing to lift it's tail.**

**"Woaaah! That's amazing! I can't believe you figured all that out. You must be insanely smart. How long have you been playing it? And after your turn can  I give it a shot?" he asked in what seemed like one breath.**

**"I'm leaving soon so you can do whatever you want," Fushimi said ignoring the rest of what he said as he struck the dragon down and made the avatar go to the door it was guarding.**

**"Huh? So soon? Do you come here often? I'd love to play against you. Oh! And I'm Yata by the way, I don't remember if I said that or not," the boy, Yata, said still staring at the screen in wonder.**

**"I usually have a full schedule so I don't get out much," Fushimi said. Though he'd already guessed it this showed for sure that Yata had no idea who he was and that he was an actor.**

**"Oh. Okay then," Yata said. To this day he couldn't remember why he did what he did next,**

**"You got a phone?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"A phone? Do you have one?" Fushimi asked sighing. Something in the sound of Yatas voice just didn't sit well with him,though he couldn't explain it even if he tried.**

**"Oh uh yeah! Here," Yata said digging into his pocket for his phone before handing it over to him. Fushimi quickly dialed his number in and sending a message to himself so he had Yatas number too, ignoring the heated gaze from the security guard that he could feel on his back, and handed the phone back to its owner.**

**"I have to leave now but I'll call you when my schedule opens up more. Then we can play that match," Fushimi said feeling his lips twitch upwards in a way they haven't in years, at least not genuinely.**

**As he turned to leave he stopped and turned to say, "And my names Fushimi."**

**He ignored the security guards words on being careful of the kid and that it was a mistake to give out his personal number because what if he sold it to the paparazzi as he tried to keep the smile that Yata had on his face when he said he'd call in his minds eye. While true that this might backfire on him big time, he couldn't help but think it was a risk he was willing to take.**

 

He remembered when Yata had found out about the notes. 

 

They had only been friends for one month after they had met at the game center and they had began to meet at the same place then go and usually eat because Yata said that he wanted to get to know him better. Needless to say he'd been surprised when Fushimi reluctantly told him why he wasn't going to school and not living with his parents. Though he'd been nervous for nothing, he'd thought Yata would act differently if he knew he was an actor like almost anyone else their age would but he treated him the exact same way. It was...refreshing not having his actor status not being brought up every five minutes, and it only made him look forward to these meetings with him more.

 

When they were talking on the phone the day before hand to talk about where to meet up Yata had told him he had something exciting to tell him. 

 

**"I'm a model now!" Yata said bouncing in his seat. Blinking down at him Fushimi finished finally sat. Figures Yata wouldn't wait until he actually sat down before practically shouting out his news. Though of all the things Fushimi would have guessed that Yata had to tell him, his becoming a model hadn't even reached the list.**

**"Don't you need to be tall to be a model?" Fushimi asked with a teasing smirk on his face.**

**"Argh shut up! You only gotta be tall to be a run way model I think. And this guy said I'd be a magazine model," Yata said glaring at his friend.**

**"Humph. So how did you meet this agent anyway? I didn't know you were aspiring to be a model," Fushimi said leaning back in his chair as he tried to wrap his mind around Yata being a model. If the modeling industry was anything like the acting industry then he couldn't help but be concerned about Yatas blunt honesty and habit of taking everything at face value.**

**"I didn't aspire to be anything. Which is why I jumped at this chance. Anyway he was scouting my friend Kamamoto but he doesn't wanna be a model so I guess he took the next best thing. Not that I'm complaining, a job is a job right?" Yata asked while leaning back and crossing his arms. Before he could answer a man walked up to the table and held out a white envelope towards Fushimi. Recognizing the handwriting on the top, he instantly paled and asked,**

**"Where did you get this?"**

**Ignoring Yatas concerned glance he waited for the man to answer.**

**"Some guy with a bunch of piercings and wearing chains paid me twenty bucks to come here to give this to you. Don't know why he couldn't do it himself, or how he even knew you'd be here, but who am I to turn down free money. So here take it, I got places to be," he said still holding the envelope out to him. Clicking his tongue he grabbed it out of the guys hand and stuffed it into his pocket, he'd throw it out when he got back.**

**"Saruhiko? What's wrong? Your shaking really bad, whats in the envelope?" Yata asked reaching a hand towards Fushimis, though he hesitated a moment before placing it on Fushimis own.**

**"Its nothing," Fushimi spat back yanking his hand from him and quickly standing. "I have to go. We'll do this some other time alright?"**

**"Wait! Are you going to be okay getting back on your own? Maybe you should call someone to pick you up or I could walk you back or something," Yata said.**

**"I'm fine. Just...go home or something. This is my problem," Fushimi said looking around the room. It wouldn't surprise him if he had come to watch his work play out.**

**"You're freaking out. Just let me go back with you, just so I know you made it back okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Yata said. Glancing back at him, seeing the determined look mixed with the concern in his eye showed he wouldn't let this go. Fushimi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before pulling out his phone to call a taxi to take them back to his apartment.**

**On the way there they were both silent, lost in their own thoughts. Before walking into the door Fushimi went around the back to throw the note into the dumpster, not wanting to know whatever vile spew his father had decided to send him that time. At least this time he knew exactly who it was who sent it, one to many times he'd thrown out important letters for fear that it was from him. He no longer had a choice but to read them.**

**"Well, since I know you..uh got here save I'm gonna...gonna go now. Unless you want someone to stay with you? I mean not that you need someone to stay with you but just as  a comfort thing? But you probably have other people for that so um I'm gonna..." Yata awkwardly said while rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Just come in Misaki," Fushimi said unlocking his door. Better they get the notes out of the way so Yata didn't do something stupid in his curiosity. Besides, Fushimi wasn't going to risk this making them lose thier friendship. He wouldn't let that man take this from him too. He wouldn't let him.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fushimi jolted up from the bed, breathing hard with sweat rolling down his face. Bringing a hand to his face to cover his eyes, he tried to get his breathing under control while trying to get the images of that man out of his head. 

 

"Saru?" a sleepy voice asked from beside him. Looking over he saw Yata leaning on one arm to support him while the other was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

"What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" he continued as he sat up to look at Fushimi closer.

 

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep Misaki," Fushimi said sighing as he moved to get out of the bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and there was no point of both of them being sleep deprived. 

 

"I'll stay up with you. And don't complain, you know I wouldn't be able to sleep if I know your in pain so stuff it. I'm gonna go make some tea, want some?" Yata asked as he got of the bed while stretching his arms, ignoring his friends glare on his back.

 

Sighing he agreed to tea and continued with getting out of bed himself. While Yata was getting the tea ready Fushimi sat at their tabel and placed his head in his hands. If that mans goal was to drive him insane, he was succeeding. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder he looked up to see Yata with a determined look in his eye as he said,

 

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to stop him. We'll go and get those security cameras and that'll be the first step. You'll be okay, okay? I'm here for you."

 

All he could do is nod and hope Yata was right. Unfortunately most of his hope left years ago.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two weeks had past since the fiasco at the meet up and the talk between Mikoto, Tatara and Kusunagi. And since then, Tatara hasn't let up on if he had considered the offer or not. It was starting to drive him nuts, he didn't know what part of he didn't have the time for dating he didn't seem to understand. If it was an offer for just a hook up it would be a different story but with dating it takes time, time he didn't have. Anna barley got to see him as it was, he couldn't do that to her.

 

Besides, he wasn't even sure if Fushimi and Yata had agreed to this idea of Munakatas. They hadn't been acting differently, well at least not towards Munakata. He did notice the concerned looks Yata shot Fushimi whenever he thought no one was looking, and he'd noticed that Fushimi had that same deep in thought look he had after that note appeared. But that was a whole 'nother issue that unless either brought up to him was none of his business. No matter how much he was concerned about it. Though he could tell he wasn't the only one who noticed thier odd behavior, he'd seen Munakata shooting the both of them concerned glances and he knew that he was trying to figure out who was sending them since it appeared that they weren't. 

 

"Alright! That should be all for today!" Tatara said with a clap of his hands and wide smile on his face. Everyone quickly began to get ready to leave, it had been a particularly long shoot today and they'd been at the studio for hours. Since the late morning to be exact, and the street lights were already starting to come on. On his way out, he pulled out a cigarette while thinking what he should get for dinner tonight, eventually deciding to just order something when he got back home. Anna should be done with her tutor by now too.

 

Arriving home, he paid the sitter and went into the living room where Anna was sitting at the table with a book in front of her running her finger along the page as she read. Hearing him remove his jacket and throw it on the table as he walked towards the phone she said,

 

"Welcome home Mikoto."

Grunting in reply he asked what she wanted to eat as he called the usual takeout place they ordered from. After telling him she wanted her usual order, he quickly made the order and laid out on the couch and placed an arm over his eyes. He'd kill for a nap right now, but he had to at least stay awake until the food came.

 

"Mikoto?"

 

Raising his arm he looked over to his adopted daughter to see her concerned face staring back at him.

 

"What is it?" he asked.

 

"Am I the reason you never do anything but work?" she asked. Shocked he sat up and really looked at her. She looked down at her lap as she waited for his answer. 

 

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" he asked.

 

"Because you won't think about Reisis offer because of me even though you like them," she replied. Ah, this again. He didn't even knew she knew about that, nor on how exactly she found out. He knew it wasn't likely that someone told her.

 

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

 

"I heard you talking about it with Totsuka and Izumo through the vents," she answered. Mikoto sighed as he sat on the couch right and patted the seat next to him to signal her to come sit next to him. When she did he ran a hand through his hair as he thought of a way to explain this in a way she would understand, though this was definitely a conversation he wished he didn't have to have.

 

"It's a parents job to look after there kid okay? And with my job being as demanding as it is, you don't get the attention you need already. A relationship needs time to stay stable and healthy and that's time that's already being stretched too thin. It wouldn't be fair to anyone to get into a relationship with them, not to you or them," he settled on saying.

 

"What about you?" she asked.

 

"What about me?" he asked back.

 

"What's fair to you?" she asked. While sitting trying to think of a response that ends this conversation as soon as possible she continued, "I don't want you to be alone. You like them, and they like you. I don't want to be the reason you regret not giving it a chance."

 

**_Brrrring Brrrring Brrring_ **

 

Hearing the doorbell ring, most likely their food, Mikoto stood with a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose before going to get his wallet. Quickly paying the man, Mikoto took the food into the kitchen where Anna was already sitting at the table and placed her food in front of her, too lazy to bother getting any dishes and deciding to just eat from the containers they came in. 

 

They both ate in silence as Mikoto thought about what Anna had said. While it was true that he was attracted to all three of them, and under any other circumstance he'd probably jump at the chance but Annas needs come first. But would he honestly regret letting the chance slip past him? He couldn't tell. He didn't think he would. But that was what he thought now, and everyone else sure seemed to think he would. Not that it's anyones business but his own, nor could they make this decision for him. He'd never been as conflicted about something in his whole life like he was about this. If he wanted something he went for it, and if it worked out great and if it didn't then he moved on. But this didn't just affect him. It affected her too.

 

 _'Arugh this is giving me a headache,'_ he thought annoyed. His annoyance stuck well into when he was tucking Anna into bed and going to his room to do them same. Folding his arms under his head he came to a decision. 

 

' _I'll give it a shot. Give it a one date test kind of thing. That way everyone gets off my back if nothing comes of it. And if something does come of it....I'll worry about that then.'_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile that same night over at Fushimi and Yatas place they had just finished eating and Yata was gathering the dishes to wash them when Fushimi asked,

 

"Have you given this suggestion of Munakatas any thought?"

 

Yata felt his body jolt in shock before saying back, "Well I mean a little. Though all the stuff that's been going on kinda put it in the back of my mind for a little bit. Have you?"

 

"I have," Fushimi said.

 

Waiting for him to continue Yata continued moving the dishes towards the sink to wash. When no response came he asked, "And? What do you think?"

 

"I think...that I'm going to accept," Fushimi said slowly, as if he wasn't sure of the answer himself. While true that he'd put a lot of thought into this, even as Yata had said before with the situation with the notes it pushed the issue back for awhile, he still had some reservations considering relationships of any kind aren't exactly his strong suit.

 

"I'm going to accept too. I mean, there's no denying that I'm attracted to all of you, and our history aside I think we all have a-a kind of like chemistry I guess that I can't really explain all that well. And then when you do take our history into account I mean I've always felt connected to you and though I never imagined _this_  this is so much _better_ and," Yata rambled until he felt hands on his warming cheeks that turned his face so he was looking into Fushimis eyes.

 

"I get it. You can stop now before you embarrass both of us. I'll call Munakata tomorrow to tell him we have our answer okay?" he asked with a teasing smile on his face though it was softened by the gentle fond look in his eyes.

 

Shooting him a bashful smile, he could only nod.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two days later, Munakata was making tea while waiting for his guest to arrive. It was quite a surprise to get a call on the same day both Mikoto and Saruhiko who spoke also for Yata saying they'd like to meet about his suggestion. Deciding it would be best to have this conversation as far away from the public as they could they agreed to meet at Munakatas condo. Hopefully this turned out the way he wanted it to, or he'd end up rejected in his own home which isn't a possibility he liked to think about but a far to likely one to ignore altogether. 

 

Hearing a knock from his door he walked over to open it to see a frowning Fushimi and a fidgeting Yata.

 

"Hello, come in," he said moving aside to let them in. "Suoh should be here soon as well."

 

"Mikoto...? I thought he already rejected the offer?" Fushimi asked.

 

"Apparently that was not the case. He said he only needed a bit of time to consider the offer. Feel free to sit and I'll be with you in a moment," Munakata said as he walked to the kitchen to finish preparing the tea.

 

Walking over to the couch Fushimi placed his elbows on his knees so he could rest his hands on his crossed hands while he lost himself in his thoughts. Feeling awkward to still be standing Yata walked over to join him while looking around the room they were in. The unfinished puzzle on the table being the only thing drawing his attention, since there was hardly anything else in the room. 

 

Munakata walked back into the room with their tea in hand and sat in the chair to the right of the couch. He calmly sipped his tea while ignoring Yatas fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and watching Fushimi sigh before placing a hand on over Yatas in an attempt to calm him. Seeing Yata stop fiddling with his shirt and shooting Fushimi a shy but grateful smile as he turned his own hand to interlock their fingers had Munakata wondering if down the line if he would be able to provide comfort with only a touch like that? He hoped that was the case and that this didn't fall through before he even got the chance.

 

Only a few short minutes after that thought he heard knocking from his door again. Standing he went to let Mikoto in as he considered the many different directions this, for a lack of better word, meeting would go. The option of all three rejecting the idea, the option of only one or two agree and the others reject, the option of a sort of trial run, the option of all three saying to just play it out as a one night stand of fun, and the best case scenario of all three agree to it.

 

Letting him in he moves back to where he left Yata and Fushimi with Mikoto following behind him, his face in its usual bored expression that gave Munakata no clue on what his answer could be. Resitting in his chair he waited until Mikoto did the same on the couch next to Yata before beginning with,

 

"So all three of you have come to a conclusion on my suggestion?"

 

Getting an annoyed and unimpressed look from both Mikoto and Fushimi as if the answer should have been obvious. 

 

"Uh...yeah. Um I decided to agree to it," Yata said, scratching the side of his nose as he did so.

 

"Tsk. I agree to it too," Fushimi said turning his head away so the other three couldn't make out his facial expression. Munakata was pretty sure if his hand wasn't still interlocked with Yatas Fushimi would have crossed his arms as he did so. 

 

With that that only left one more answer left. Turning to look at Mikoto expectedly he waited until he would give his own answer. Sighing Mikoto finally said,

 

"One date. I don't promise anything after that. We'll see how it goes."

 

Taking in Fushimis raised eyebrow in Mikoto direction, Yatas blinding smile, and Mikoto tilting his head back with his eyes closed ignoring Fushimis gaze Munakata said,

 

"Excellent. Then it's best we decide what we will be doing for that first date yes?"

 

Seeing three sets of eyes blinking back at him Munakata thought with a smile, ' _This is sure to be a very interesting experience. All to do now is to make it the most fulfilling one we can.'_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Munakata picked them up in his personal car, and said they'd be driving for a little bit to go to the zoo in the next city over. When asked by Mikoto why they were going to an _zoo_  for their first date Munakata simply said he'd overheard Yata and Fushimi talking about it some time ago and it seemed like a good idea since the paparazzi wouldn't expect some of the top models to be at a zoo so they'd be left relatively in peace. And he figured Mikoto wouldn't particularly care _what_  they did which Mikoto couldn't even argue that he was wrong.

 

On the ride there Mikoto decided to take a nap, knowing he'd need the extra sleep to deal with what undoubtedly is going to be a noisy place with all the screaming kids and teenagers while in the back seat Yata was telling Fushimi all the animals he'd like to see while Fushimi listened on only occasionally offering his own input if he happened to mention an animal that he'd like to see as well while Munakata was listening in to remember all the animals that Fushimi gave input on, as few of them as he did, to make sure they'd visit them so they both got as much enjoyment out of this visit as possible. And if they couldn't visit them all today, if this date went well, they could always come back sometime to make up for it.

 

Pulling into the lot, they woke Mikoto and walked to where they purchase tickets, where Munakata quickly paid for all of them before any of the others could even reach into thier pockets for thier own wallets.

 

"I invited you so it is only common curtsy that I pay your way in," he said before anyone could protest. As they walked in to the front entrance he continued with, "What do you want to see first?"

 

Not knowing he exactly he was asking but deciding to give his input anyway Yata quickly said, "I wanna see the lions."

 

Seeing that Fushimi and Mikoto offered no complaints or alternatives Munakata nodded and pulled out the map the ticket administrator gave him upon entry. It wasn't that far a walk to where the lions were held than where they were now. Once they got there, Munakata couldn't help but tease,

 

"Are you sure you wouldn't be happier among them Suoh? They seem to sure your love of sleeping and just lazing around after all."

 

Smirking Mikoto said back, "I don't think they'd appreciate having to share their food with another mouth. And I wouldn't appreciate sharing food at all."

 

Chuckling, because of course food would be the thing that Mikoto brought up, he turned to look at the younger boys with them as Yata started pointing at the cubs while talking to Fushimi.

 

"We about ready to move on?" Mikoto asked as he walked over to them, Munakata following behind him.

 

"Huh? Oh sure! Saruhiko wants to see the giant sea turtles since they're not gonna be at this zoo for much longer," Yata said as he turned towards them.

 

"Alright then. The giant turtles will be our next destination," Munakata said with a smile as he pulled out the map.

 

And so went most of their day. Yata or Fushimi would mention an animal and off they went. Mikoto couldn't say that it was a boring experience, especially watching how Yata would bounce on his feet whenever he saw something he thought was cool or exciting with a huge smile as he pointed at it, and listening to Fushimi talk about which ever animals he found interesting and having a sort of sparkle in his eye and awe in his voice that was nice to hear. And watching Munakata do the same thing he was, and just enjoy the presence of the others with him.

 

Feeling someone bump him Mikoto turned to see a teenage girl who looked to be only a few years younger than Yata and Fushimi quickly look up with a 'sorry' before her breath caught in her thought as she just stared at him in shock.

 

"You're....you're Suoh Mikoto. That famous model. What's a famous model doing at a zoo? You're Suoh Mikoto oh my god I can't believe I'm actually seeing you. You're as good looking in real life as you are in the magazines and oh my god I just ran into **Suoh Mikoto**!" she said, steadily getting louder until by the end she was practically screaming and everyone was looking their way.

 

Soon enough people were pulling out phones and pointing cameras their way as whispers broke out:

 

"Look Munakata Reisi is there too!"  "Who are those two with them?"  "That's Fushimi Saruhiko! He used to be a child actor I didn't know he became a model."  "That short one is Yata Misaki. He's so cute! Especially when he did that shoot with Suoh Mikoto!"  "Why are they together?"  "Think they'd take a picture with me?"  "I bet they're on a double date!"  "I thought Suoh and Munakata hated each other and couldn't stand being around each other?"  "Oh please this is all for publicity that's why they're together." 

 

Feeling that the situation was getting a bit out of hand a security guard came and tried to disperse the people while Munakata and Mikoto lead Yata and Fushimi over to another one nearby who helped them leave without any hassle from the people surrounding them. Once they made it back to the car Munakata quickly pulled out of the lot on the chance someone followed them outside.

 

They drove in silence, all four lost in their own thoughts. Mostly on how such a relaxing and enjoyable day gets washed down the drain far to easily. They had managed to not be noticed to much since everyone was focused on their own reasons for being at the zoo that day, and if only that clumsy girl hadn't of bumped into Mikoto it could have stayed that way.

 

"It wasn't so bad right?" Yata suddenly said. Fushimi turned towards him with his eyebrow raised in question while Munakata and Mikoto tilted their heads to show they were listening. 

 

"I mean, its sucks we had to leave so soon and that everyone was making a big deal about us being there, but for the most part it was fun right? I mean we shouldn't let that ruin our memory of our first date right?" he asked.

 

Fushimi huffed out a laugh, that response was just like Yata, while Mikoto leaned back with a satisfied smile while Munakata said, 

 

"Yata is right. We should not let the actions of others deteriorate the good day we had. I'd say this date was successful, wouldn't you agree?"

 

Yata pumped his fist, wearing a blinding smile on his face as he agreed while Mikoto grunted and Fushimi clicked his tongue. Though the smiles on their faces quickly gave away their true feelings. 

 

This was a very good day indeed.


	8. A Shocking Discovery

A week later they were again back at the same studio they were in when this whole collaboration started. Today Tatara wanted to get mostly single shots which Fushimi couldn't see the point in. Why have a collaboration for single shots? Though he supposed the same could be said for shots with only him and Yata in them considering they work for the same company. 

 

Looking over to where Yata and Mikoto were talking he felt his lips twitch into a sort of smile sort of smirk. For today's shoot Tatara had Mikotos hair flat and styled in a just woke up sort of look. He saw Mikotos hand twitch, most likely trying to hold back the urge to run his hand trough it and mess up the hairdressers work. The had him dressed in a simple skin tight white t-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket over it. Apparently they were really playing up the Bad Boy image for him today. Compared to Yata who looked like he'd just been let out of class with a green t-shirt under a camouflage jacket and tan cargo capris. They'd even handed him a skateboard!

 

"They make quite the sight together don't they? From an outsiders point of view it would look like Yata was getting coerced into the wrong crowd," he heard Munakata say from behind him. Turning he was the other man was wearing a loose dark blue shirt with a darker blue jacket that went slightly past his hips over it and a pair of dark jeans. Raising his eyebrow Fushimi couldn't help but think he was starting to understand why it was mostly singles today. None of these outfits would make sense in one shot. Looking down onto his own outfit of a tight white v-neck shirt, black jacket and jeans along with a beaded necklace the feeling just grew stronger. 

 

"Yata usually looks like he's already in the wrong crowd. Now he just looks more like he just got let out of class," Fushimi finally answered back.

 

"I heard that you bastard!" Yata said glaring at him. Turning he saw Yata glaring at them with Mikoto looking between them and Yata with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Tsk, stupid sharp hearing," Fushimi mumbled under his breath as Yata and Mikoto walked over to them. Munakata chuckled at that while Yata and Fushimi started bickering with each other over who does or doesn't look like a delinquent. Mikoto and Munakata then turned and toned them out to listen for when Tatara called for the first model to be start.

 

"King, you're first today!" Tatara called out to him as he made the final adjustments on his camera. Mikoto walked over the designated spot and waited for Tatara to tell him what pose he wanted to do first and he again resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair. It wasn't often that it was left unstyled, even in his civilian clothes, so it felt odd having his bangs sticking to his face and feeling it against his neck.

 

"Alright King, slide on hand through your hair on the right and put your left in your pocket and give a smirk, yeah that one just like that!" Tatara said. As Mikoto was put into position after position Munakata went to discuss something with Awashima, and Yata and Fushimi made teasing comments towards each other either about each other or about how after each take when Mikoto was put in a new position he'd have the most annoyed expression until Tatara was satisfied with his stance and told what expression to where this time.

 

"Alright you're done King. Munakata you're up next!" Tatara said looking over towards Munakata who was still deep in what looked like an extremely serious conversation with Awashima. Hearing Tatara call for him he mumbled something to her as she nodded and pulled out her phone as he walked over with his perfect smile in place. As Yata watch as Tatara tell Munakata which position to start in, Fushimi had his eyes glued to Awashima as she made a phone call and walked over to the side of the room where no one was. Normally he'd overlook it, just think it was something personal between them or maybe even something about Munakatas other projects, but he couldn't help but feel as though it was something deeper than that. And he didn't like that feeling at all.

 

"Saruhiko? What are you staring at?" Yata asked as he turned to see what had captured his friends/boyfriends attention. Though by then Awashima had already finished the call and had started a conversation with Kusunagi.

 

"Nothing Misaki," Fushimi said deciding to think about it later. Worrying about it now would just distract him from his job, and he'd rather not have to listen to Kishitani rant about it for two hours. He'd heard the lecture enough times when he first started he practically had it memorized. 

 

He saw from the corner of his eye as Yata blinked at him in confusion before eventually shrugging it off and looking back towards Munakata as Tatara had him cross one of his arms under the elbow, and the other hand holding a prob cigarette as he relaxed leaning on the wall and had a look of deep thought. Though from what he'd seen from a far because of his conversation with Awashima the look isn't all that acted. 

 

A half hour later Tatara called out to Yata to take his own turn, which was amusing as since Yata actually knew how to ride a skateboard Tatara had him do simple moves that enhanced the clothes. Well that's what he said but Fushimi couldn't help but think it was cause Tatara simply wanted to mix things up a bit. If they had been doing an outside shoot today he was sure that Tatara would have been having Yata doing more elaborate tricks just to have the challenge of getting something new while still getting good shots of the clothes so he could do his job.

 

Another half hour past and it was just as Tatara called for Fushimi to start his turn when a slam from the door shocked the rooms occupants. Every eye turned to see the beautiful woman who had made a similar commotion not to long ago with a nervous yet angry looking Kishitani behind her. As she made her way directly to Fushimi, who had all but completely frozen at seeing her again so soon, while Awashima and Kusunagi made their way over to Kishitani.

 

"What is the meaning of this? You're interrupting the shoot. I would think you would be one of the ones most aware of the time restrains that we are being hold to," Awashima said as soon as they were in distance of him hearing them without shouting. 

 

"Sorry Awashima-san, but something has been brought to our attention that can't wait. Kisa-san in particular was quite vocal on speaking to her son as soon as possible," Kishitani said as he watched the woman stand right in front of Fushimi as they seemed to have a glaring contest in which neither spoke.

 

"And what could be so important that your company is willing to throw our schedule completely off course?" Awashima asked.

 

"I'm afraid that is something that only concerns our company. Though I imagine once your own superior discovers this you'll know as well. As it is Yata and Fushimi are being called into a meeting with my own superior immediately," Kishitani said as he made to move around the two.

 

"If it's interrupting our companies schedule, which effects our business, then it's very much our business to know what's going on," Kusunagi said as he stepped in front of him every time he tried to get around him.

 

"Kusunagi-san I must insist-" Kishitani started.

 

"He's right. You knew the conditions of entering this collaboration, we won't allow you to interfere with our business without an adequate reason. You may either tell us that reason and we'll work on rearranging the schedule to the best of our abilities or you can take that woman and leave and deal with your companies business on your own time," Awashima said, her voice steady that broke for no negotiations. 

 

"Let me call my superior and see what he wants done, then I'll get back to you on that," Kishitani said. He walked back over towards the door where they had entered has he fished for his phone.

 

Though as he was doing that apparently Kisa didn't have the patience to wait. 

 

"Mind explaining just what this is?" she asked as she pulled out a rolled up magazine from her bag. On the cover was him along with Mikoto, Munakata and Yata from their time at the zoo with the headline 

 

_'Big Exciting Double Date? Or Obvious Publicity Stunt? Read All About It On page. 25!'_

 

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you," Fushimi said as he looked up from the paper being shoved in his face. They should have known this would happen. Plenty of people that day had been shooting pictures that it was only natural that some of them would go directly to the press. He could only guess what the actual article said, but he had a very good guess considering how every tabloid and gossip magazine loved to blow any and every situation out of proportion. 

 

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to my reputation? Everyone of my colleagues and business associates now think that I raised an attention seeking problem child. Their worried that this is just the beginning of every child actor gone wild story and it's being reflected back on me," Kisa said, doing her best to keep her voice even as to not cause another scandal for the press to get their hands on. And she'd bet anything there were plenty of people in this room who would love having a little extra pocket change by selling them the story.

 

"I can't control what those people think. And if they bought into it that easily, then it's very likely they already assumed that to be the case. Which is more of a reflection on you than anything I could have possibly done," Fushimi said already tired of this conversation. Of course she's only concerned for her reputation. Of course the minute something goes wrong it's immediately his fault. And if Kishitanti is here, than he's sure his and Yatas superiors are pissed and going to make it out to be his and Yatas fault instead of the corruption of society.

 

"You become more and more like that man every time I see you. You don't even care that you're ruining years of hard work of climbing to the top to get where I am. You don't care about the fact that all that's going to go down the drain because you had to cause a spectacle of yourself in an obvious attempt at attention," Kisa said, voice cracking as she tried to keep calm and not out right scream at him.

 

Before Fushimi could answer back she continued on, "Let's finish this conversation elsewhere. I won't allow this it be another hit to my reputation. And be quick. I have a feeling that soon Kishitani-san will be in a hurry to get you and that other boy to your superiors. I've heard they're equally as furious about what happened. I'd say you both would be incredibly lucky to not be fired over this. As highly unlikely as that is at any rate."

 

Turing she made her way back to the door they had entered through, not bothering to look back to see if he was following her. Sighing Fushimi went and did just that, knowing if he didn't it would just prolong the time he had to be around her. At least if he listened to her rant until she was satisfied she'd leave sooner.

 

Not bothering to stop them, already deciding that they weren't going to get anything else done today, Kusunagi said,

 

"Things from here on out are sure to get nasty. At least from their end. I just hope the four of them will be able to stand the strom coming eh Seri-chan?"

 

"I think they will be. But only time will tell," she said as she looked over to where Yata, Mikoto, and Munakata were standing. Yata looking concerned in the direction that Fushimi left in and shooting Kishitani irritated and anxious looks while Mikoto and Munakata were talking with troubled faces.

 

"Only time will tell," Kusunagi repeated as he lite a cigarette. He hoped they were ready to face it, and come out stronger because of it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

An hour and a half later, Yata and Fushimi stood in front of their red faced boss as he tried to find the words to tell them just how badly he thinks they messed up. As soon as Kishitani had finished the call with the big boss was right when Fushimi came back from his talk with Kisa, which Yata was still shooting Fushimi concerned looks for because since then Fushimi had been pale and noticeably shaking and the look in his eyes told he was somewhere far away from the current situation, that Kishitani rushed them away since the man, Sankrio, said he wanted to see them immediately and he means immediately. Awashima and Kusunagi could do nothing to stop him either has both had gotten calls from their own superiors wanting a meeting with Mikoto and Munakata as soon as possible. 

 

"Do you have _any_  idea what this...this....this **scandal**  does to our companies reputation? Do you know how much money we can lose off this?" Sankrio finally spit out. Fushimi placed a hand over Yatas wrist when he went to answer, not wanting to listen to the man rant anymore than he had to and he knew Yata would end up starting an argument with him and possibly costing them both their jobs. 

 

Though truthfully, he didn't see what was so scandalous about it. So they went on a date. Big whoop. Were models not aloud to date now a days? And even if it wasn't, the gossip magazines could make the most innocent action into the most outrageous thing anyones ever heard. If every model or actor or whatever kind of celebrity they were got a hit on their companies reputation for every stupid story ran in a tabloid, no one would have a job in any business that places them in the public eye.

 

"No of course you don't. Why the hell would you? Look I get it, your both young and they're, eh, both good looking men if your into that sort of thing. But the fact of the matter is, considering your both still pretty wet behind the ears trying to get with high time models it looks like you're both just social climbing. Money hungry. Attention seekers. People don't like that! Especially Suoh and Munakatas die hard fans. This gets around and it sets a big target on both your backs, and since you're both our top money makers it sets targets on _our_  backs. Understand?" Sankrio said as he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he did something reckless. Like fire his best employees. 

 

"Are you trying to tell us to end our relationship?" Yata asked as his eye twitched. He felt Fushimi tighten his hold on his wrist so he didn't do something reckless. Like punch their superior in the face.

 

Two voices answered at the same time, "Yes."  "No, of course not."

 

Yata and Fushimi looked behind them to where Kishitani had been waiting for the man to be done with scolding them so he could get his own rant in. Surprisingly, it was Sankrio who said,

 

"What do you mean yes Kishitani-kun? What they choose to do is thier own business as long as it doesn't effect the company, which amounts to keeping it away from the press."

 

"I was just thinking sir, that if the news got out they were gay then it would effect sales would it not? The girls who buy the magazines just to stare at them and dream of being with them will become moot and they won't bother anymore. And eventually the press will find out anything that being hidden. So isn't it for the best that they terminate the relationship now before it reaches that point that will indeed effect the company?" Kishitani asked.

 

"...this is true. But be that as it may, we can't stop a chance of happiness on a hypothetical scenario. Especially one that seems to lie in a more orientation issue than anything else. We don't have discrimination here, and the same would possibly happen if either got girlfriends. Are you suggesting we not let them date at all Kishitani-kun?" Sankrio asked.

 

"With all due respect, I think that having a boyfriend would crush their dreams and stop buying the magazines all together while a girlfriend would leave them imaging them one day taking her spot if they ever break up," Kishitani said. 

 

"Yata-kun, Fushimi-kun we'll finish this conversation at a later date. It would appear me and Kishitani-kun have some matters to discuss that you have no need to be a part of. As long as you do your best to keep it from the press I don't care what you do in your free time understood?" Sankrio said not taking his eyes off Kishitani.

 

Yata and Fushimi both gave a _yes sir_  as they made their way out the door. At least they didn't get half the scolding they were sure Kishitani was in for.

 

"Man, glad we didn't have to stick around for that mess huh Saru?" Yata said as he placed his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky as they walk out the door just wanting to hurry home and jump into bed. It's been an extremely long day.

 

"Hm? Yeah but this is far from over if Kishitani decides to push the issue," Fushimi said looking over to him.

 

"Do you really think he's going to? I mean if the head boss doesn't have a problem with it how much of a problem could he be?" Yata asked.

"Depends on what he does. Though if he goes too far we could always get a new manager I suppose. Though we'd have to wait out the contract," Fushimi said distracted. At the current moment he couldn't care less about what Kishitani would do or wouldn't do.

 

"Hey are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since you walked out with that woman," Yata said as he watched Fushimi. His eyes still looked as though he wasn't even there. And if Yata knew that if even _he_  noticed it that easily, especially considering how much Fushimi loved to hide his emotions, then he knew it had to be something serious. 

 

Fushimi glanced over as he remembered what had happened earlier, trying to think of a way to explain what was bothering him.

 

**Kisa had just finally finished speaking on how he didn't care about what happened to her career and how ungrateful he was when he had finally toned back in to see her reach in to her purse to get her ringing phone.**

**"Fushimi. ..... Yes I'm aware of that. I'll deal with it immediately on my return to the office. ..... Yes return her call, schedule a meeting for tomorrow morning eight o' clock. ..... I'll be returning to the office shortly, have the files laying on my desk. ..... Yes that's all. Goodbye."**

**Sighing under his breath in relief that this was over he barley noticed when she turned around to say,**

**"Before I go I thought I should let you know that it seems as though Nikki as gotten sick enough to require  hospitalization" she said.**

**"What?"**

**"He apparently has been in the hospital for six months. I only heard about it myself a week ago. He's dying and considering biologically speaking he is your father you should go see him," she explained before walking out the door, paying no attention to Fushimis shell shocked expression. He slowly lowered himself onto on of the chairs as he tried to process that that man had been in the hospital for a full six months and he didn't know.**

**'If he's been in the hospital, then how did he deliver both of those notes? They weren't that long ago... I should have been able to tell it wasn't him! Even if it did sound like him....but they weren't handwritten. These two recent ones have all been typed. He's always handwritten them! Dammit I should have figured it out! But the name was written on the envelope wasn't it? Why type write the note itself but write the name on top?' he thought.**

**Sighing he stood and made his way to the door as he thought, "There's no point thinking about this now. There's still Kishitani and the boss to worry about. I'll deal with this later.'**

 

"I have no idea who's been sending the notes," Fushimi finally said.

 

"Haa? I thought you did?" Yata asked tilting his head to the side.

 

"I thought I did. But I just heard the person who sent them before was hospitalized. It's not the same person who sent them years ago," Fushimi said as he narrowed his eyes thinking about the questions he considered earlier, _'How did they know those things then? How did they manage to sound just like him? It's not as if I go around telling people about that man, and his wife wouldn't either. No one else around here should know anything about him.'_

 

"Hospitalized? Where did you find that out? From that woman? She knows the person you thought was sending you the letters?" Yata asked completely lost. ' _Why would his mom know the person who was sending the letters and not do anything to stop them?_ ' he thought. 

 

"That's not important right now. What is important is that I have no idea who has been sending the letters, which means I have no idea who broke into our apartment or why. Which makes this person all the more dangerous," Fushimi said with his eyes narrowed. While it's true that he's glad it wasn't that man, it also meant he didn't have any idea on what his stalker was capable of either. He didn't know what they wanted from him, or if the people around him would end up caught in the cross fire.

 

Before he could continue that line of thought they heard Fushimis phone start ringing. Sighing he pulled it out of his pocket and saw the caller ID read Munakata. Rubbing his temple he clicked the answer button, though he wanted to just ignore it and go home with Yata and sleep.

 

"Fushimi? I take it you and Yata are done with your superior. Me and Suoh would like for you both to meet us at Mikotos home. I'll send you the directions after this call. There's some things we need to go over while we go foward. Is that alright?" Munakata asked.

 

"That's fine, we'll be there in fifteen minutes," Fushimi said before hanging up. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he told Yata that they were meeting up with Munakata and Mikoto at Mikotos house. Seeing him open his mouth, undoubtedly to continue questioning him about what he'd just told him, and cut him off with, "We'll talk more about it later. Most likely sooner than you think since I'm going to have to warn Munakata and Mikoto since I don't know what this person is capable of."

 

Nodding Yata let the matter rest until after they met up with the other two. Though that didn't stop the thoughts from racing in his head. Not only on the fact that apparently Fushimis mother knew who was originally harassing her son and just chose not to do anything about it, but also that now they were completely in the dark about who this person was and what they wanted. Not that he had any idea on what the original person wanted from Fushimi either. 

 

They were quite after Fushimi called one of their drivers to take them to Mikotos and were silent on the whole drive over. Though after seeing the distressed look in Fushimis eyes Yata reached a hand over to rest on Fushimis in a silent show of comfort. One Fushimi appreciated as he turned his hand over to grip Yatas in return.

 

By the time they arrived at Mikotos Fushimi had done his best to prepare himself not only for whatever Munakata and Mikoto wanted to discuss, but also about the questions that are sure to come after he tells them what he told Yata. He already knew Yata must have hundreds all on his own. After knocking on the door and being let in by a scowling Mikoto, which already set up red flags in Fushimis head, seeing Munakatas face set in a hard line and having a concerned look in his eye made him want to walk right back out the door.

 

"Go ahead and sit. For what Munakatas already told me this is gonna take awhile," Mikoto said as he sat on his couch in the same place he had his discussion with Anna. He was really getting tired of all the long important talks. He just wanted to spend time with his daughter, maybe see where this relationship was going and sleep. He didn't sign up for the drama.

 

"Let's get the obvious problem out of the way first. What happened with your superior?" Munakata asked jumping right into it as soon as everyone was seated.

 

"Basically he doesn't care who we date so long as it doesn't affect the company. So keep it away from the press and all that though how he expects us to do that when they're everywhere you turn," Yata said with his arms crossed in irritation. 

 

"Except for Kishitani. But we'll have to see if that becomes a problem further down the line. Right now we have bigger problems though," Fushimi said wanting to get it out and over with as soon as possible. 

 

"While I also have news that relates to a bigger problem that we have, please fill me and Suoh in on yours. Since I'm assuming Yata already knows," Munakata said pushing at the bridge of his glasses while biting back a sigh. Problems just couldn't come gradually, they had to show up all at once.

 

Rising an eyebrow Fushimi had the same line of thought as he began to tell them the same story he'd told Yata. Has he did he watched Munakatas face take on a more troubled look as he exchanged looks with Mikoto. Not that he blamed them seeing as because of him they were now in danger of someone that was for all they knew a loose canon. They didn't know what he wanted or how far he'd go to get it. When he finished Munakata and Mikoto had exchanged another look before Munakata said,

 

"It seems our news is intertwined."

 

Ignoring the suspicious look from Fushimi and the confused look on Yatas he continued before either could interrupt, "When I saw the first letter and that neither of you showed a hint of getting the police involved or had done so previously I called a private investigator to watch around your apartment and other places you visit frequently Fushimi for any suspicious personnel. Don't look so concerned, I told him not to go digging into your past unless it absolutely called for it. At any rate I got a call from them today."

 

"I'm not happy you sent someone to pretty much do the same thing the stalker is doing but what did he say?" Fushimi asked as he clasped his hands together to try and hide how hard they were shaking. 

 

"They said that for the past two weeks a man as been seen around your apartment building at the early morning and leaves when you do only to come back around lunch. Sometimes following after Yata instead. The investigator thinks they're trying to get a feel on your schedules," Munakata answered watching him with sharp eyes as if he'd brake down then and there. 

 

"How close to the building did he get? Did he go inside?" Yata asked.

 

"I'm not sure the exact distance and as of this morning he's only been seen around it. Why?" Munakata asked not seeing the relevance. 

 

"He wants to know if it's possible if he got caught on our security cameras," Fushimi said. Though now that he thought about it, if this mans been camping out of their building it was possible he knew about the cameras and new security system. Which gave them a whole new slew of problems. 

 

"Security cameras? When did you guys get those?" Mikoto asked.

 

"When he broke into our apartment about three weeks ago," Yata said.

 

"He got into your apartment?" Mikoto asked concerned. Surely someone would have noticed that someone trying to force their way in right?

 

"We think he got in through the fire escape," Fushimi said pulling off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. He was so tired. Dealing with Kisa, his past, a stalker he doesn't know what to make of and this new relationship were starting to take its toll. 

 

Seeing this Munakata said, "I think that's enough for today. We're all exhausted and there's not much we can do about it at the moment. We'll talk more on resolving the situation tomorrow."

 

"It's late. You guys can just stay here tonight," Mikoto said running a hand through his hair while reaching for his phone to text Tatara they could bring Anna home now. He figured it would be best if she didn't have to listen to all the drama currently going on. No point in scaring her for no reason.

 

"Fine," Fushimi agreed. It was better than having to wait for their ride to come back, plus he wasn't in a particular hurry to go back to the building that's being watched near constantly. Munakata threw in his own agreement soon after.

 

"If we're going to stay here then do you mind if I use your kitchen Mikoto? I'll make us dinner," Yata said.

 

"Ah," Mikoto said as he waved his hand in the general direction of where the kitchen was. While Yata went to look at what Mikoto already had, Fushimi placed his glasses on the table and laid out on the couch and threw an arm over his eyes.

 

"You can go take a nap in my bed until Yatas done if you want. It would be more comfortable than that couch," Mikoto said. Not feeling up to arguing and really wanting a little time to himself to make sense of what's going on Fushimi grabbed his glasses and followed Mikoto up the stairs. 

 

After showing him to his room Mikoto walked back downstairs to see Munakata wearing a troubled look. Of course even though he was the one who said they should leave it alone for now, he would be the one to be obvious over the fact that he's still thinking about it. Fushimi he could see still thinking about it regardless of if he could do anything about it since it was him this person was after, but Munakata doing it now was plain hypocritical. 

 

"What happened to leaving it for tomorrow to figure out?" Mikoto asked.

 

"I said we would talk more about it tomorrow. And that was mostly because they need time for it to sink in on what's going on. Fushimi especially so considering all this time he thought he knew who it was, thought he knew what he was dealing with so to all of a sudden be told it's a total stranger who is capable of anything has to be a daunting thing to process. So while they try to process it all, I'll try to think of a solution that ends this whole ordeal as quickly as possible and causing as less pain as possible," Munakata said.

 

"Thinking about it too much won't get you very far though. Wait until tomorrow and look at it with fresh eyes. Answers will probably come easier then than they will now when your exhausted and trying to force an answer to appear out of thin air," Mikoto said in return.

 

"It's best to be prepared for anything and everything. Waiting for an answer may cause you to get in deeper trouble since by time you've thought of one the problem has grown twice its size," Munakata said pushing his glasses higher on his face.

 

"Unless you think this guy is going to do something tonight or very early in the morning tomorrow then I stand by what I said. You're going to run yourself ragged then you can't help anybody," Mikoto said.

 

" _sigh_  Alright, I suppose just this once you may have a point. I'll think more on it after a nights sleep," Munakata said.

 

"Good," Mikoto said with a smirk before hearing a knock come from the door and went to let Anna in. While he was off doing that Munakata leaned back and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He could really go for a drink right about now. Or a smoke. Or both even. It's been an entirely too long day.

 

"Hatari-san said my reading is getting better. And that I'm improving in math as well," he heard Anna tell Mikoto as they walked back into the room.

 

"Ah, that's good," Mikoto said smiling softly down at her while patting her on the head once before going into the kitchen, most likely to see when the food would be done.

 

"Are you joining us for dinner Reisi?" Anna asked.

 

"Ah yes I am. Fushimi and Yata are as well," Munakata said with a small smile towards her.

 

"So your date went well?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Munakata could only blink in surprise before Mikoto came into say dinner was ready before walking up the steps to get Fushimi.

 

Dinner was a mostly quite sitting with Fushimi still locked in his thoughts and Mikoto and Anna not liking to talk much. Yata and Munakata kept a small conversation on anything and everything, mostly because Yata couldn't handle the silence. Munakata in particular liked to hear about how Yata used to participate in break dancing competitions before he became a model. 

 

As soon as dinner was finished Mikoto went to help Anna with her homework as Yata and Munakata did the dishes. Once they were done they walked out to hear Fushimi ask,

 

"Where are we all supposed to sleep?"

 

Looking up to him Mikoto said, "There should be a spare futon in the closet that Izumo and Totsuka use when they stay over. You and Yata can use that. And I guess Munakata can sleep with me."

 

Nodding Fushimi looked over towards Yata and asked, "You ready for bed yet?"

 

Getting a nod in return they walked up the stairs to get the futon after saying their goodnights. Pulling it out they figured they'd just sleep in their clothes and figure out what they'd wear tomorrow. Turning so they were facing each other Yata reached out a grabbed Fushimis hand.

 

"How you holding up?" he asked.

 

"As well as I can I suppose. Deal with it all tomorrow. Right now I'm just tired of thinking, so let's just sleep and leave all the talking for in the morning okay?" Fushimi answered back.

 

"Yeah okay. Goodnight then," Yata said leaning forward far enough to peck him on the lips.

 

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> See you all next chapter!


End file.
